Caleidoscopio
by ringo-tensai
Summary: El destino se mueve en maneras misteriosas, y eres tú quien decide si seguir el flujo natural o estancarte. Pero hay momentos en que tu destino es elegido por alguien más y terminas en una maraña de sucesos fuera de tu control. ¿Qué harías entonces? Fic dedicado a Umeki-Nara. Humanizado. Lectora x ?
1. Chapter 1

caleidoscopio

Disclaimer:

~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre. ~

Desde hace tiempo que leo fanfics, sólo eso, leer; así que, como a muchas personas, el poder escribir algún día una historia que llegue a los corazones de varias personas se convirtió en mi pequeño sueño.

Con esa meta en mente me he puesto a estudiar no solo nuestro idioma español sino muchos temas más: creación de personajes, diálogos, narrativa, tramas, etc. Horas y horas de estudio para crear un fic decente; y este, damas y caballeros, no es uno de esos.

Este fic surgió como un pequeño experimento entre Umeki-Nara y yo para intentar mejorar mi escritura; esta es pata ti, Nara-sensei. También quiero agradecer a mi gran y maravillosa amiga KovatePrivalski97 por su apoyo incondicional.

* * *

Tap, tap, tap.

El sonido de mis tacones golpeando el asfalto entonaba un tono fúnebre que combinaba perfectamente con mi humor. Este día ha sido como el final perfecto para una semana horrenda: mi novio engañándome con mi vecina de enfrente, mi gato huyendo de casa, mi horrendo y misógino jefe quien no conoce el concepto de espacio personal o higiene para el caso; ¡pero justamente hoy tenía que abordar el metro equivocado!

Bien pude abordar otro metro, pero por querer ahorrar unos billetes decidí caminar, además, ¿que son un par de kilómetros a pie? Déjame decirte que, en tacones es un puro infierno. Lo único bueno es que hoy es viernes.

Doy un fuerte suspiro, volteo a mi derecha y veo mi reflejo en el escaparate de una tienda de ropa. Estoy hecha un desastre. El moño en que tenía mi cabello estaba casi deshecho, mi postura decaída y cansada, eso que ni hablar de mi monótono y aburrido uniforme, color gris hormiga. Parece como si tuviera veinte años más de los que tengo, pero lo peor de todo es que veo a alguien quien no quiero ser, alguien que nunca quise ser…

Vuelvo a suspirar y obligo a mis adoloridos pies seguir adelante, a una cuadra se encuentra la entrada oeste de Central Park, en otras palabras la mitad del camino a mi apartamento. Yay.

Siempre me ha gustado este parque, ¿Quién no lo haría?, es como un pequeño paraíso, Un oasis. Se supone que debo virar al norte desde este punto pero no puedo evitar sentirme atraída por el parque. Se está haciendo tarde pero estoy muy cansada para seguir por otro kilómetro más.

Nota para mí misma: quemar estos zapatos.

Al fin llego a una banca vacía y sin alguna gota de gracia me tumbo sobre ella. La luz de una lámpara me cubre como un manto de oro en contraste con la fría oscuridad de la aun joven noche. Al pensar en eso sonrío enormemente. Siempre me ha gustado la poesía, los libros, el arte y muchas cosas más que son parte de mi misma; sin embargo la vida muchas veces te lleva a caminos que no siempre deseas. Me pregunto, ¿adónde fue la antigua yo?

Ugh, ¿Cuándo me volví tan agria? Por enésima vez en este día doy un suspiro y suelto mi cabello. Agito la cabeza ligeramente y siento el viento fresco acariciar mi cabellera. Luego me quito mi chaleco de poliéster, de todos modos prefiero la fresca brisa a la incómoda prenda, me flexiono el cuello y con cuidado me quito los zapatos, ouch. Por unos momentos solo me dedico a ver cómo la gente pasa frente a mí; amigos, familia, amantes.

De pronto me siento sola. Desde que me mudé a Nueva York y a causa del extenuante horario de mi trabajo no he tenido el tiempo u oportunidad de conocer gente nueva… o agradable, así que en días como hoy me pongo melancólica. Creo que sería buena idea pasar comprando un litro de helado en la tienda. Luego de unos momentos decido seguir con mi camino, antes que a algún lunático se le ocurra atacarme, Dios sabe que Nueva York está llena de ellos.

A unos metros veo una pequeña pero preciosa fuente de los deseos. Sé que suena infantil pero adoro pedir deseos, aunque obviamente nunca o difícilmente se cumplan, es uno de mis pequeños placeres culpables. Saco un poco de cambio de mi bolsillo, todo menor a un dólar, no me puedo permitir gastar mi dinero en literalmente nada.

Tomo una moneda, le doy la espalda a la fuente y respiro hondo. Deseo… deseo…:

''_Que llegue emoción a mi vida. ''_

Tiro la moneda y escucho un sonoro "plop".

De pronto siento que algo no está bien. Abro los ojos y noto el ambiente pesado, no escucho ningún ruido, ni siquiera los grillos que cantaban hace apenas unos momentos; no veo a nadie tampoco, ahora que me pongo a pensar de seguro no había nadie cerca de esta fuente desde el principio, pero…no siento que estoy sola. Santa Macarena, espero que no sea un ladrón o peor una ganga de mafiosos asesinos.

Otra nota para mí misma: no más películas de horror a media noche.

El sonido de una rama crujiendo me sacó de mis pensamientos, "no te distraigas" grito en mi mente. Rápidamente me dirijo a la salida del parque, zapatos en mano, puedo ver gente a lo lejos; "solo debo llegar hasta allá y estaré a salvo" pienso con esperanza.

Pero de pronto siento como me toman del brazo y me congelo. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora lo que hacía parecer que el tiempo iba en cámara lenta. Recuerdo voltearme, una sombra alta posada sobre mí, vibrantes ojos color zafiro y luego la dulce nada.

* * *

Ringo-Trivia

Tardé cinco minutos en crear esta historia y menos de dos horas escribir el primer capítulo. Esta historia fue creada por pura ociosidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caleidoscopio**

**Disclaimer:**

**~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre. ~**

Este fic surgió como un pequeño experimento entre Umeki-Nara y yo para intentar mejorar mi escritura; esta es pata ti, Nara-sensei. También quiero agradecer a mi gran y maravillosa amiga KovatePrivalski97 por su apoyo incondicional.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Al despertar mi primera reacción fue gruñir de dolor; no un dolor insoportable sino uno por haber dormido en una posición bastante incomoda. Todo está oscuro y siento bastante movimiento; por un momento creo estar muerta…pero ¿Por qué estaría muerta? Recuerdo salir de mi trabajo, tomar el metro equivocado…el parque… la fuente… ojos azu-.

_¡Oh Dios mío!_

¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! Nononononono… ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

Intento moverme pero me doy cuenta que mis brazos están atados a mi torso, así como mis tobillos; sigo sin poder ver nada, me doy cuenta que también tengo vendados los ojos y la boca. Empiezo a sentir como el pánico se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, junto a la adrenalina y ansiedad; en solo momentos empiezo a hiperventilar, lo que no es tan buena idea estando amordazada.

Un parte sensata de mi me ordenó que me tranquilizara, con dificultad lo logro; debo pensar rápidamente… ¿Qué es lo que haría Bear Grylls?

_"…y recuerden: evaluar, planificar y efectuar…"_

¡Eso es!

"Bien, fui secuestrada por Dios-sabe-quien; estoy atada, amordazada y vendada..." pienso para mí misma. Puedo jurar que escucho un motor; debo estar en auto, eso explicaría en movimiento, pero no escucho ninguna voz así que… "¡estoy en un maletero!"… ¿ahora qué?

Si estoy en un maletero debe de haber alguna herramienta cerca, empiezo a mover mis muñecas para poder palpar el poco espacio que hay detrás de mí. Para mi alivio logro alcanzar algo; luego de unos momentos reconozco el objeto como uno de mis zapatos.

"Genial, ahora puedo atacar a zapatazos a mi(s) atacante(s)." pensé sarcásticamente. De pronto siento un pinchazo de dolor entre mis dedos y la palma de mi mano; ahora que lo palpo de nuevo me doy cuenta de que no es el zapato completo, le hace falta el tacón, debió quebrarse durante el ataque y en su lugar queda un espacio lleno de clavos afilados…

¡Eureka!

También, ouch.

Ignorando el dolor empecé a usar el zapato como herramienta improvisada, pero no puedo doblar mi muñeca lo suficiente para cortar la cuerda que ata mis brazos a mi torso así que me dedico a cortar las ataduras en mis tobillos; es una fortuna ser tan flexible.

Luego de unos minutos logro mi cometido, con esfuerzo y mucho dolor, tal vez me fracturé algo, también consigo rasguñar lo suficiente las cuerdas que sujetaban a mi muñeca derecha por fin liberándola; pero antes de poder hacer más el auto se detuvo. "oh no."

Puedo escuchar voces, varias voces masculinas, pero no logro entender lo que dicen. Me muerdo el labio inferior por adentro de la mordaza, no me quedan muchas opciones. Apretó mis ojos cerrados intentando pensar en algo rápido, puedo sentir vagamente sangre salir de mis recientes heridas.

De repente solo puedo pensar en otra frase que escuché en Animal Planet:

_"…en casos como estos muchos animales recurren a hacerse los muertos…"_

… ¿Eso es todo? ¿Hacerme la muerta? ¿Cómo me puede ayudar es…? Detrás de mí venda mis ojos se expandieron… "Tal vez puede funcionar después de todo."

Lleno mi mano libre de mi sangre derramada, que al parecer era más de lo que creía y ya formaba un pequeño charco.

Otra vez, ouch.

Luego cubro parte de mi rostro y el resto en mi uniforme. Si tengo suerte creerán que hubo un accidente y morí; y en cuanto tenga la oportunidad huiré… ¡por el amor a todo lo bueno, ojala que funcione!

Las voces se hicieron más fuertes y claras, parecía que tenían una discusión. Me acomodé en una posición inerte, mi brazo libre oculta tras mi espalda sosteniendo firmemente mi zapato guion arma.

Luego de un poco más de discusión al fin abrieron el maletero; quien quiera que haya sido al parecer no se esperaba lo que vio pues solo le faltaba poco para gritar de horror.

— ¡S-Skippah! ¡La mataste!

* * *

**Ringo-Trivia**

Bear Grylls es la ley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Caleidoscopio**

**Disclaimer:**

**~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre. ~**

Este fic surgió como un pequeño experimento entre Umeki-Nara y yo para intentar mejorar mi escritura; esta es pata ti, Nara-sensei. También quiero agradecer a mi gran y maravillosa amiga KovatePrivalski97 por su apoyo incondicional.

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ? 

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Por unos momentos creí escuchar preocupación en esa oración, pero nadie que secuestre a otras personas por deporte muestra este tipo de sentimiento así que rápidamente lo descarté. No tengo tiempo para dudar, ni siquiera estoy completamente segura de lo que estoy haciendo.

Lo siguiente que escucho es el sonido de piel contra piel. ¿Uh?

— ¡Cálmate soldado! ¿Qué tanto estás balbuceando Private?

—¡La señorita, Skippah! E-está llena de sangre y-y no se m-mueve… creo que está-

— ¡Kowalski! ¡Haz algo!

El sonido de pasos a toda prisa se acercaba hacia donde estoy; tuve que evitar reaccionar cuando un par de fornidos brazos se enrollaban por mi cuerpo, sacándome del maletero y colocándome sobre el suelo.

Casi inmediatamente tuve que cerrar los ojos, pues esta persona empezó a quitarme la venda y la mordaza, también termino de cortar las cuerdas en mi torso. Cuando posó su mano en mi cuello supe que buscaba mi pulso y que es momento de actuar.

¿Recuerdan que mencioné ser muy flexible? Pues nunca me cansaré de decirlo.

Abrí los ojos de un golpe, sorprendiendo al hombre sobre mí. Aproveché eso y con mi súper flexibilidad alcancé a darle una patada en el estómago; creo que más que la fuerza fue la sorpresa pero logré quitármelo de encima.

Los otros hombres presentes no tardaron en rodearme; alcé mi zapato hecho arma y con toda confianza digo:

— ¡no se me acerquen! Sé cómo usar esto, así que es mejor que me dejen ir.

De pronto me siento bastante estúpida, no solo no parecen intimidados en lo más mínimo, sino que algunos hasta parecen tomarlo en gracia.

Uno de ellos hasta empezó a reír un poco, no sonaba como una risa sarcástica sino una risa que dice: "tu estupidez me divierte". Él no es el más alto, pero tiene un no-se-que que lo hace parecer el más grande e importante de todos ellos.

— vamos muñeca, ¿en serio crees que un zapato roto nos va a detener?

Habló de una manera bastante confiada, sin miedo o incertidumbre.

— ¿qué es lo que quieren de mí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Intento no bajar mi guardia. El hombre frente a mí alzó los brazos.

—whoa, whoa. Creo que te has equivocado muñeca. Acá las preguntas las hago yo.

Se señaló a sí mismo y luego se cruzó de brazos, su mirada se volvió acusativa.

—además, ¿Por qué tendría que responder las preguntas de una espía? ¡Rico!

¿Espía? antes de siquiera poder darme cuenta, el hombre más musculoso e intimidante que he visto en mi vida atrapo mis brazos con uno de los suyos y con el otro colocó un trapo sobre mi nariz y boca. De este se desprendía un aroma dulce y bastante peculiar. Cloroformo.

"¡maldición! ¡No de nuevo!"

Lo siguiente que veo es oscuridad.

**~.~**

Skipper observaba como la mujer frente a él caía dormida. Hacerse la muerta, interesante plan… ¿cómo rayos no lo vio venir? Volteó hacia su teniente que aun yacía en el suelo sosteniéndose su estómago pero visiblemente recuperado.

— ¿En serio, Kowalski?

Dijo el líder derrochando sarcasmo. El segundo al mando le dirigió una mirada molesta.

— ¿¡Qué!? Es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Recriminó mientras se ponía de pie, volteando hacia donde Rico cargaba cuidadosamente a la chica. Ella era bastante pequeña y no se veía como una amenaza, si no fuese por la sangre fresca en su rostro hasta parecería un ángel.

—Skipper, ¿estás seguro que ella sí es una espía?

El líder alzó una ceja llena de incredibilidad ante la pregunta.

— ¿Lo pregunta el hombre que fue vencido, por una mujer, de un solo golpe?

Kowalski se sonrojó severamente.

— ¡Estaba distraído! Además, ella no parece el tipo de personas que cometen ese tipo de affaire sin razón aparente y tú sabes que no hemos podido encontrar nada "sospechoso" en su record. Sin mencionar que no puedes ir por ahí secuestrando mujeres a plena vista y esperar salirte con la tuya.

A su vez Skipper, quien durante casi todo lo que dijo el segundo al mando permaneció con una mirada llena de confusión, luego de unos momentos por fin dijo:

—… ¿Affaire?

El teniente se dio un palmazo al rostro y empezó a murmurar profanidades.

— ¿Es so duda lo que percibo Kowalski? Además no debes dejarte llevar por una cara bonita. ¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó a Jonhson en la misión en Kauai?

Kowalski repentinamente hizo una mueca de dolor solidario.

—Esa chica le rompió mucho más que el corazón.

—Exacto-mundo. Ahora sé bueno y tráeme un café, doble sin azúcar.

El Teniente se sintió algo ofendido. ¿Cómo alguien de su inteligencia y galantería es resumido a tareas tan mundanas como traer café o hacer informes? ¿Es acaso él una secretaria o algo similar? Pero fácilmente notaba a su líder exhausto y sabía bien no contradecirlo durante momentos así…

—A la orden, Skipper.

**~.~**

* * *

**Ringo-Trivia**

Affaire: Asunto o negocio ilícito u oscuro que tiene repercusiones sociales o políticas. Fue parte de una apuesta.

* * *

**MarleneScarlett: **

Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia y me hace muy feliz que hayas disfrutado leyéndola. Para aclarar tus dudas: la chica que narra es una representación de la lectora, por eso no he puesto nombre o cualidades físicas específicas. Si, el hombre misterioso es Skipper, aunque eso quedo obvio luego de este capítulo. Y, umm, se suponía que no debo decir esto pero qué más da… si buscas Skilene solo debes seguir leyendo más, pues lo habrá más adelante. Pero antes que el romance debe ir la trama. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Caleidoscopio**

**Disclaimer:**

**~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre. ~**

Este fic surgió como un pequeño experimento entre Umeki-Nara y yo para intentar mejorar mi escritura; esta es pata ti, Nara-sensei. También quiero agradecer a mi gran y maravillosa amiga KovatePrivalski97 por su apoyo incondicional.

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ? 

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Todo lo que veo está nubloso y algo distorsionado; una voz en lo profundo de mi mente me grita algo que no puedo reconocer. Aquí no hay tiempo o espacio mucho menos el concepto de la existencia misma. No hay ayer o mañana; existo y no al mismo tiempo. Extrañamente estoy en paz, si esto es la otra vida estoy bien con el resultado.

No puedo sentir mi cuerpo, pero si puedo sentir todo lo que me rodea. Frío, calor, suavidad, aspereza; por un momento creo recordar algo.

Recuerdo el sol de la mañana cayendo en mi piel a través de la ventana, la suavidad de mis sabanas enredadas en mis piernas, a lo lejos el sonido de aves migratorias que cada tanto se acercan a comer del semillero que está en mi balcón. Un cuerpo pequeño y cálido junto a mí. Este se levanta, se pone sobre mi pecho y se acerca a mi rostro posa una diminuta pata sobre mi nariz pero no despierto así que empieza a lamer mi rostro con su lengua áspera como diciendo: "es hora de despertar…"

Abro mis ojos y veo unos azules justo frente a mí, en un rostro gris; no puedo evitar una sonrisa.

"Bottons."

—Mm, buenos días.

"¿Fue todo un sueño?"

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y pestañeo un par de veces para deshacerme del sueño. Cuando los vuelvo a abrir el gato sobre mí ya no es gris ni sus ojos son azules; era anaranjado con ojos verdes. Ya no estoy en mi habitación, mis extremidades están atadas de nuevo, incluso mis heridas están vendadas, de pronto todo viene a mí, tan pesado como un yunque. ¿Acaso esto nunca acabará?

De pronto quiero llorar pero no puedo. No puedo.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos con la esperanza de que al abrirlos estaré de nuevo en casa. Tengo miedo de abrirlos y enfrentar la realidad.

Pero los abro al escuchar el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

Uno de mis secuestradores, que en realidad parece solo un par de años más joven que yo, entró a la habitación. Ambas manos ocupadas cargando una jarra llena de agua y un vaso. Él no se ha dado cuenta de que lo observo, está ocupado cerrando la puerta sin usar sus manos. Pero al voltear me mira y se congela.

Durante un largo momento solo nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro. Tomé ese momento para observarlo más detalladamente. Como dije él se mira muy joven y lleno de vida, sus ojos son enormes del color del cielo de primavera; su cabello oscuro, no tan largo, no tan corto. Tal vez sea un poco más alto que yo. Tiene puesto ropa casual; pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta tipo polo blanco y negro, junto con unos converse negros. Si no estuviera en mi situación pensaría en él cómo en un muy lindo adolecente.

Al parecer él también me estuvo estudiando, cuando encontramos miradas desvió la suya ligeramente y se sonrojó un poco luciendo apenado. Eso me tomo un poco desprevenida; ¿quiénes son estas personas? ¿Qué quieren de mí? Quería hacerle esa pregunta pero no encontraba mi voz.

De pronto el gato sobre mi pecho dio un fuerte maullido.

— ¡O-oh cielos!

Rápidamente dejó la jarra y el vaso sobre una mesa y se acercó con cuidado.

—Por favor no te muevas, ella es muy peligrosa…

¿Está hablando de mí?

Hago una mueca de fastidio y abro la boca, pero antes de poder decirle unas cuantas palabras "amables", lo siguiente que supe fue que el gato se abalanzó sobre el chico y lo empezó a rasguñar como si no hubiese un mañana.

Oh… ella.

Cuando la gata terminó, uhh, volvió a subirse a mi pecho y empezaba a lamerse la pata despreocupadamente; yo solo podía ver en horror como el chico se levantaba de suelo todo mal herido.

—Mm, ¿te encuentras bien?

No pude evitar preguntarle.

— ¿Y-yo? Sí, estoy bien gracias.

Al parecer lo tome desprevenido con mi pregunta, o mi voz, después de todo es la primera vez que le hablo directamente. Pero luego me dedico una sonrisa débil.

—Además, no es como si fuera la primera vez que me ataca así.

Empezó a reír por los nervios pero se detuvo instantáneamente e hizo una mueca de dolor.

— ¿No lo es?

La pregunta salió de mi boca antes de poder detenerla. ¿Por qué hago conversación casual con uno de mis secuestradores? Sin embargo mi curiosidad es más grande que mi ego, además, ¿he mencionado que es un pimpollo?

—Oh si, Lilith es bastante violenta, excepto con Rico por alguna razón. Él y yo la rescatamos del albergue, pero por alguna razón no le agrado tanto. Al principio Skippah no nos dejó tenerla en la base, pero sabía cuán importante era para Rico así que ambos le rogamos y rogamos hasta que acepto. K'walski dijo que ella no es domesticable, dijo que es una Destripador Rodesiano hembra, y que son muy violentos; por alguna razón eso le gusto a Skippah, en especial luego de que ataco a-

El chico empezó a divagar, lo cual era bastante útil para mí, parece que el pobre tiende a hablar más de lo necesario; sin embargo como he dicho antes, soy muy curiosa.

— ¿Destripador Rodesiano?

Interrumpí sutilmente, o eso creo. El volvió a sonrojarse ligeramente, creo que se dio cuenta de que hablo un poquitín de más, pero aun así me sonrió enormemente y se acercó un poco más a mí; claro intentando no acercarse mucho a Lilith.

—sí, es un especie de gato salvaje que parece casero. Son conocidos por ser bastante territoriales, o eso dijo K'walski…

Hizo una mueca, parece que estaba pensando en algo; bajo la mirada, y luego me miró fijamente, de alguna forma parecía como si él estaba peleando consigo mismo.

—Y-yo, umm, me llamo Private.

Prácticamente susurró el chico. No estoy segura si ese es su verdadero nombre o uno clave o lo que sea; pero sonaba tan honesto y por alguna razón lleno de esperanza, ¿esperanza de que? No tengo la menor idea. No sé si fue eso lo que me motivo pero me encontré susurrándole mi nombre también. Al principio le asombró que se lo diera, repitió mi nombre un par de veces con una sonrisa y esta vez yo se la devolví.

—Es un placer conocerte. Aunque no sean las mejores condiciones.

Mascullo tímidamente. No estoy segura que decir a eso pero este chico me provoca simpatía. Por un momento nos quedamos en silencio y lo observo jugar con un pequeño llavero de…

— ¿Es eso un lunacornio? Es muy lindo.

Recuerdo esa serie, era bastante cursi pero lo adoraba. En especial los mensajes positivos; en serio me ayudaron de niña, enserio tenía bastantes problemas.

—Oh sí, esta es la Princesa Autoestima, es mi favorita. Tuve que conseguir cien estampas de cajas de cereal oficial de los lunacornios para poder canjearlo; ¡incluso los chicos me ayudaron un poco!

Sus ojos se iluminaban mientras hablaba y su sonrisa desbordaba dicha. Realmente dudo mucho que este chico sea miembro de los gánster asesinos… luego de eso tenemos una variedad de conversaciones. A pesar de las circunstancias es realmente divertido incluso terminamos riendo varias veces.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Private ¿Qué haces con el enemigo? ¿Intercambiando inteligencia?

Ambos nos sobresaltamos y volteamos al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba el hombre de antes, el que me llamó espía. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y nos dedicó una mirada sucia y llena de algo que no puedo describir…

Tengo un mal presentimiento.**  
**

**~.~**

* * *

**Ringo-Trivia**

Lilith: es una figura legendaria del folclore judío, de origen mesopotámico. Se la considera la primera esposa de Adán, anterior a Eva.

Fuentes: Internet y Umeki-Nara.


	5. Chapter 5

**Caleidoscopio**

**Disclaimer:**

**~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre. ~**

Este fic surgió como un pequeño experimento entre Umeki-Nara y yo para intentar mejorar mi escritura; esta es pata ti, Nara-sensei. También quiero agradecer a mi gran y maravillosa amiga KovatePrivalski97 por su apoyo incondicional.

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ? 

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**~.~**

—S-Skippah, esto. Sólo estábamos hablando, lo juro.

Private se levantó repentinamente, se veía bastante nervioso, eso me dejó bastante ansiosa. ¿Sería esta persona muy peligrosa? ¿A qué se refiere con "el enemigo"? ¿Qué hará con migo? Me estoy sintiendo harta de tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.

— Sólo hablando, ¿eh?

El hombre, ¿Skippah?, se acercó a Private alzando una mano y este por instinto cerro los ojos esperando por algo; pero el únicamente le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

—No te culpo Private. Era obvio que con tu naturaleza inocente serías presa fácil para las artimañas de la espía.

Este tenía un tono engreído en su voz y hablaba con condescendencia a Private.

—Pero, Skippah-

Trató de razonar el más joven, pero cayó a oídos sordos.

—Después de todo, esta espía en específico es bastante atractiva. Me imagino que sólo tuvo que agitar sus pestañas para que cayeras en sus encantos, ¿no es así? Pobre inocente y crédulo Private.

La habitación quedó en silencio ¿acaba de insinuar que quise seducir a Private? ¿Quién se cree que es este sujeto? Pero antes de poder defenderme o a Private para el caso, fue este quien me defendió a mí.

—Te equivocas Skippah, no fue así… Ella no es así…

— ¿Tú que puedes saber? Solo eres un niño después de todo.

— ¡Al menos yo tengo sentimientos!

El pobre chico está temblando pero su vista esta fija al suelo, podía sentir que estaba arrepentido por lo que dijo pero permaneció callado, esperando una respuesta de su líder.

Para un cambio fue el más grande quien se quedó sin palabras. El silencio duró más de lo que creía posible hasta que alguien más entró a la habitación. De hecho fueron dos personas, los reconocí como el sujeto a quien le di una patada al estómago y al otro como el más intimidante que he visto en mi vida, al menos físicamente; prefiero al fortachón cualquier día antes que a este sujeto que parece ser el líder del grupo.

— ¿Señor?

Preguntó el más alto con cautela, de alguna forma sintiendo la tensión en el aire.

— ¿Qué quieres, kowalski?

Respondió en un tono seco y cortante.

—El, umm, detector de mentiras está listo.

"¿Detector de mentiras?"

—Perfecto, Kowalski acompáñame. Rico lleva a la espía al cuarto de interrogación.

Sin decir más salió de la habitación seguido por el más alto, Kowalski, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada severa a Private.

El fortachón, Rico, se acercó a mí; tomó a Lilith y la coloco en el suelo luego empezó a desatarme con precaución. Cuando terminó de desatarme me levanté lentamente bajando mis piernas de la cama. Puedo sentir a Lilith rosando su cuerpo por entre mis piernas pero mi mente está muy lejos de esta habitación.

_"¿Qué hará con migo?"_

De repente un vaso lleno de agua fresca fue puesto a mi vista, levanto la mirada y veo a Private sosteniendo el vaso, su mirada aun fija al suelo. Rico solo observa callado, de hecho es el único que no ha dicho ni una sola palabra durante todo este asunto del secuestro.

Tomo el vaso y doy algunos tragos. ¡Cielos, sí que estoy sedienta! Luego veo al chico frente a mí.

—Lo siento.

Murmuro y dejo el vaso sobre una mesa de noche.

— ¿Uh?

—Por mi culpa te has metido en problemas.

—Oh. No tienes que-

El comenzó, pero yo lo interrumpí. De pronto me siento bastante fuerte. ¿Me habré conformado con mi destino?

—Ya sé que no tengo que sentirme como lo hago. Pero enserio lo siento y no hay nada que puedas hacer más que aceptarlo.

Le dedique una sonrisa amistosa. El sólo se quedó callado, pero su mirada denotaba curiosidad y algo de admiración. Dirigí mi mirada al fortachón y me levanto de la cama; le hago una seña para que dirija el camino y el me lanza una mirada tan curiosa como la de Private. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar; pero no dejaré que me derrumben.

Luego de unos momentos Rico y yo llegamos a una habitación casi vacía; ahí estaban los otros dos hombres, Skipper y Kowalski, de pronto me doy cuenta que me siento cómoda diciendo sus nombres. Junto a ellos había una extraña maquina; esa debe ser la susodicha maquina detectora de mentiras, mientras tanto Rico se colocaba cuidando la puerta.

Skipper, como todo un "caballero" arrastra una silla y me indica que me siente; seguido por Kowalski quien me coloca varios parches en distintas partes de mi cuerpo. El más alto poso sus ojos en los míos mientras explicaba a todos en la sala el procedimiento.

Resumiendo: si digo la verdad "ding" luz verde; si miento "beep" luz roja.

Skipper empezó a hacer preguntas sencillas pero personales: mi nombre, edad, ocupación. Y algunas no tan sencillas: como llegue a vivir a Nueva York, que opino del gobierno actual, mi estado de salud mental. Hasta ese momento había contestado todo bien; Luego hizo una pregunta que he querido responder desde hace un buen rato.

— ¿Eres espía?

La voz de Skipper sonaba un poco desesperada por encontrar algo de información. Y, oh, se la voy a dar, aunque no sea para nada lo que espera.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! De hecho es lo más estúpido que me ha dicho.

"Ding". ¡Bang!

Skipper violentamente golpeó la mesa desahogando su frustración.

—Skipper, te dije que ella está limpia. Será mejor que busquemos otra pista.

Intentó razonar Kowalski, también sonaba bastante cansado; me pregunto ¿qué hora es? o mejor aún ¿Qué día es? No me siento cansada, al menos no físicamente, debe ser porque pasé la mayoría del tiempo inconsciente. Skipper masajeaba sus sienes cansinamente y luego me observó con cuidado. No sé cómo describir esa mirada pero si sé que la que yo le devolví estaba llena de fastidio.

El líder dio un suspiro y dijo a su teniente:

—Sólo una pregunta más y está libre.

— ¿Y qué pregunta sería esa?

Kowalski sonaba tan cansado como aparentaba.

— ¿aún tienes la foto que nos dio "Gato Lunar"?

Ese definitivamente tiene que ser un nombre código.

El más alto abrió la laptop que hace rato había colocado sobre la mesa, luego de unos minutos le dio vuelta para que todos lo pudiésemos ver.

Muy bien creo que puedo decir que mi reacción fue ambas, esperada e inesperada. Di un salto desde mi asiento, mis ojos se expandieron a más no poder y creo que hasta deje salir un pequeño grito. En la laptop había tres fotografías de "se busca". No tengo la menor idea de quién es el pelirrojo del parche, pero a los otros dos los conocía bien.

Sergei y Lenin. En otras palabras mi jefe y mi ex-novio.

Es gracioso pensar que la tercera vez que caigo inconsciente en tan corto tiempo fuera por mi propia cuenta.

**~.~**

* * *

**Ringo-Trivia**

Para crear esta historia me basé en simuladores de citas… los cuales son muy adictivos.

~.~

* * *

KovatePrivalski97: querida hermana del alma~ meh, se hace lo que se puede. Realmente aprecio todo tu apoyo y con sólo decir gracias no cubro ni la mitad de lo que siento cada vez que me elogias. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Caleidoscopio**

**Disclaimer:**

**~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre. ~**

Este fic surgió como un pequeño experimento entre Umeki-Nara y yo para intentar mejorar mi escritura; esta es pata ti, Nara-sensei. También quiero agradecer a mi gran y maravillosa amiga KovatePrivalski97 por su apoyo incondicional.

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ? 

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**~.~**

Se puede decir que todo comenzó un par de años atrás, acababa de terminar la universidad comunitaria y había decidido mudarme a Manhattan, mis planes eran conseguir un trabajo decente y ahorrar dinero suficiente para poder costear entrar a la Universidad de Artes Visuales. En ese momento todo se veía bastante simple y colorido, ¡vaya que era crédula!

Tardé un tiempo pero encontré un trabajo estable, sería la asistente del gerente de una pequeña agencia de inmobiliaria. La paga era excelente para mis planes así que acepté casi de inmediato; así es como conocí a Sergei, mi jefe.

El sujeto estaba en sus cuarentas, del lado pesado con ojos pardos, piel bronceada y cabello del color de arena; aunque no es que importase mucho de todos modos se estaba quedando calvo, aunque siempre lo ocultase con peluquines que nunca combinaban con su cabello natural. Él era así de listo.

Él era el típico jefe gruñón que se desquita de sus fracasos personales con sus pobres empleados, en la mayoría de los casos esa era yo. No sé qué concepto erróneo tenía sobre la palabra "asistente", pero parecía que para él era igual a "esclava personal" o algo así.

En la oficina siempre se respiraba un aire de zozobra, así que daba lo mejor de mí para mejorar los ánimos; aunque eso me agotara el doble de lo ordinario. Sin embargo aprendí que durante fiestas o cualquier actividad que incluyese alcohol el cruel y gruñón ogro se convertía en un amistoso y jovial gnomo del campo; así que todos nos esforzamos para que esos momentos fueran muy seguidos. Pequeños momentos así me daban esperanzas.

Casi un año después de conseguir mi empleo conocí a Lenin.

Era un día ordinario en la oficina la primera vez que lo vi. Siempre llegaba para dejarle unos papeles a Sergei; este siempre lo recibía con mucho fastidio, nada nuevo por ahí.

Siempre lo miraba ir y venir, él era bastante apuesto, sabía que no era la única chica en la oficina que se le quedaba viendo. Era alto, broceado, algo musculoso, cabello negro y corto al ras. Se vestía bien y era muy amable con las mujeres en general, demasiado amable. ¿Por qué no lo vi venir?

Una tarde se acercó a mi escritorio, nunca antes lo había hecho. Me dio una cálida sonrisa, se la devolví con timidez; en mi vida nunca había interactuado con un hombre tan atractivo. Le dije que Sergei no se encontraba y que tardaría bastante; él me dijo que no lo buscaba a Sergei y me volvió a sonreír. Así todo comenzó.

Unos meses después de empezar nuestra relación me empiezo a dar cuenta que Lenin es muy… apasionado. Besos, abrazos, caricias a cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar y si bien no soy una santa, hacer todo eso en público siempre me ha sido demasiado para mí.

Lenin siempre quería más y más; luego de expresar mis sentimientos acerca del asunto de llevar nuestra relación al "siguiente nivel", parecía molesto pero dijo que lo entendía. Eso era lo que más amaba sobre él, su comprensión era infinita, siempre decía que yo lo valía. La manera en que me miraba cuando me decía "Te amo". ¿Me pregunto si todo aquello habrá sido verdad?

Pero unos meses después, en otras palabras justamente un par de días antes de todo esto del secuestro pasara lo descubrí con las manos en la masa, por decirlo así.

Recién llegaba a mi apartamento, estaba bastante agotada, cada miércoles el horario se extendía más que los otros días; todo era idea de Sergei para aumentar la producción, pero claro que él no se incluía en el acuerdo. Sin embargo yo lo tuve en cuenta e hice un avance previo. Sabía que Lenin estaría en mi apartamento preparando una sorpresa pues era nuestro primer aniversario, ¡y vaya que lo logró!

Como sea, quise sorprenderlo así que no le dije que saldría temprano, pase por la tienda comprando champagne del más caro, ni siquiera reparé en gastos solo por tratarse de él.

Más tarde entre a mi apartamento a escondidas, me sentí bastante confundida ya que las luces estaban bajas menos la de la habitación, pero no pensé mucho sobre eso. Deje las cosas que compré sobre el mesón de mi cocina y me dirigí a mi habitación con un regalo escondido tras mi espalda. Ese día estuve considerando la propuesta de Lenin de avanzar al siguiente nivel en nuestra relación, recuerdo que estuve sonrojada todo el día pensando como proponérselo.

Pero todo se derrumbó en cuanto los vi juntos, en mi cama…

Estaba tan furiosa y asqueada que no me di cuenta en el momento que en realidad no sentí nada, ni tristeza o dolor. Quizá la que estuvo fingiendo todo este tiempo fui yo…

~.~

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo me encontré en la habitación desconocida, sin embargo esta vez no estaba atada y tenía un cobertor cubriendo mi cuerpo. Si hubiera estado así la última vez que desperté habría escapado sin ninguna duda, pero no estoy de ánimo ni de pensar. Aquella imagen rodeaba mi cabeza una y otra vez, como un disco rayado.

Sé que tendría que dudar de que sea real; fácilmente pudieron manipular las fotografías, pero dentro de mí sé que es verdad. Había cosas que Sergei y Lenin hacían que eran muy sospechosas, pero nunca pregunté; no quería inmiscuirme en sus asuntos. Y tal vez ahora me tocara a mí pagar por tal descuido.

Un delicioso aroma hace que mi estómago se contraiga dolorosamente. Volteo hacia la mesa de noche y encuentro un plato lleno de deliciosos y cálidos alimentos. Junto a estos una nota dirigida a mí:

_"Pensé que tendrías hambre, y escuchado como te desmallaste no es para menos. Así que con la ayuda de Rico hicimos esto para ti en forma de disculpa. Gracias a una amiga pude conseguirte ropa fresca, la encontraras al pie de tu cama. En serio lamento las molestias que te hicimos pasar y estoy seguro que Skippah también lo siente, aunque no lo diga. Por cierto él quiere hablar contigo, no te preocupes lo convencí para que sea más amable. Nos vemos pronto._

_Private."_

La nota tenía un pequeño dibujo de un pingüino. ¡Qué lindo!

Por primera vez en este día una enorme sonrisa se mostraba en mi cara.

Sin más en mente empiezo a devorar lo más delicioso que he comido en años.

**~.~**

* * *

**Ringo-Trivia**

Aunque no lo crean esta historia tiene un plot.

~.~

* * *

KovatePrivalski97: Hehe, espero saciar tu curiosidad lo suficiente. Espero que este capítulo tambien sea de tu agrado, lo he hecho con mucho cariño. besos.

MarleneScarlett: Muchas gracias por tu review, hehehe, ¡por todos ellos! Me alegra que los hayas disfrutado, te aseguro que yo igual lo hice al escribirlos. ummm, sabes, la protagonista no tendrá un nombre en especifico, bueno si lo tiene pero no será mencionado. Juro que no lo hago por falta de inspiracion o pereza, como este fic está basado en un juegos de cita donde tu puedes elegir el nombre que usaras, puedees utilizar el que más te guste, puede ser tu nombre, el de un oc, lo que se te ocurra. Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Caleidoscopio**

**Disclaimer:**

**~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre. ~**

Este fic surgió como un pequeño experimento entre Umeki-Nara y yo para intentar mejorar mi escritura; esta es pata ti, Nara-sensei. También quiero agradecer a mi gran y maravillosa amiga KovatePrivalski97 por su apoyo incondicional.

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ? 

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**~.~**

Viendo el reloj que estaba en una de las paredes pude ver la hora:

7:53 A.M.

Dejo el plato de nuevo sobre la mesa de noche. Al parecer tuvieron que levantarse muy temprano para hacerme este desayuno, tengo que agradecerles a Private y a Rico, si es que los veo. Me he puesto a pensar en lo que dijo Private en su nota, ¿Skipper quiere hablar con migo?

Luego de la reacción que tuve antes de desmayarme de seguro le di la impresión de que conozco a Sergei y Lenin, o hasta que estoy implicada con ellos. Tengo que pensar con cuidado lo que le diré.

Miro al pie de la cama, encuentro ropa bien doblada y también un par de zapatillas. Luego de unos momentos de pensarlo bien tomo la ropa; en la misma habitación encuentro un baño y decido hacerme más presentable ante la inminente plática con el líder cabezota.

Luego de unos minutos y de una deliciosa ducha estoy lista; la ropa consistía en un par de pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta de los Rangers de Nueva York, un poco grade pero cómoda. Mientras espero termino haciendo la cama y doblando mi uniforme, pero no hay rastro de Skipper o los otros chicos, de hecho no escucho ningún ruido fuera de la recamara. ¿Dónde están? ¿Se habrán ido?

Un poderoso maullido me saca de mis pensamientos y casi doy un grito de la impresión. Lilith apareció sentada al lado mío, parece que quiere llamar mi atención. Por un segundo olvido lo peligrosa que es y le acaricio detrás de una oreja, para cuando lo recordé ella ya estaba ronroneando ante mis caricias.

Luego se bajó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta cerrada, la rasguñó un poco y luego se volvió hacia mí. Parece que quiere que le habrá la puerta; camino hasta la puerta y la abro un poco, la gata no tarda ni un segundo en salir, asomo la cabeza para ver si hay alguien pero no veo a nadie más.

Veo a Lilith detenerse frente a una puerta, igual que antes la rasguña pero nadie abre la puerta e igual a la vez anterior me mira como pidiéndome que la abra para ella.

Esta vez dudo. ¿Tengo permitido salir? ¿Se enojará Skipper si se entera?

Pensándolo bien, me da igual. Después de todo el líder cabezota me las debe.

Salgo al pasillo y llego hasta la puerta; lentamente la abro, la gata entra a la primera oportunidad, corre hasta un platillo lleno de comida para gato. Yo me quedo parada frente a la puerta, no observando a la gata, sino a la recamara. Es… ¡increíble!

Es una habitación simple pero está llena de retratos, esculturas; colores, escenas y rostros. Está llena de arte. Donde quiera que voltee hay maravilla tras maravilla. Mi corazón late a mil por hora, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas que no caen. Sin pensar en más entro a la recamara, no puedo evitarlo, es como en mis sueños. Tengo que cerrar los ojos, es sobrecogedor.

Las pinturas, los retratos, esto debe ser obra de un genio.

De pronto alguien hace un carraspeo y quedo tiesa de la impresión; volteo lentamente y puedo sentir mi cara toda sonrojada. Ahí junto a la puerta está un ligeramente molesto Rico.

Tenía los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada, cuestionando mi presencia en tan sagrada habitación.

No lo culpo, yo misma me cuestiono a veces.

Quiero pedir perdón y explicar lo sucedido, pero termino apuntando con mi dedo índice a la gata. El sigue mi dedo y por alguna razón su rostro gana una mirada de compresión. Él tiene un rosto muy expresivo. El termina por entrar a la habitación y mi cuerpo se tensa, pero no es como si le tuviera miedo, debe ser algo más.

El me pasa de lado y se inclina para acariciar a la gata; luego se levanta para abrir el cajón de un mueble y saca una lata de comida para gato. La abre y se la sirve a su mascota.

Él es bastante alto, pero no tanto como Kowalski, de todos él es el más musculoso; su cabello un negro lustroso estilizado en un "faux mohawk". Llevaba puesto ropa deportiva y una toalla enroscada en su cuello. Sus ojos, entre turquesa y aqua, y una impresionante cicatriz que va desde su mejilla izquierda hasta su cuello. Tiene un aura salvaje pero a la vez suave y misteriosa.

Una idea me cayó más rápido que un rayo a una antena de metal.

—R-Rico, umm.

El volteo hacia mí con una mirada inquisitiva.

—todo esto… ¿lo has hecho tú?

Solo me quedo viendo intensamente mientras ladeaba la cabeza, luego de unos momentos que parecieron eternidades para mí me respondió:

—Mmhmm. ¿…Te gusta?

Por un momento casi pierdo la fuerza en mis piernas. Su voz le quedaba muy bien, es rasposa y grave; además pronuncia las "s" como si fueran cortantes "z". De pronto me siento bastante autoconsciente, se supone que no debo estar acá, siento como si mi presencia envenenara la pureza de este templo, siento que debo irme.

—Me encanta, todo es hermoso. En serio eres muy talentoso… y-yo lamento la intromisión, no volverá a suceder. Y, umm, gracias por la comida…

Musito con voz débil mientras juego con mis manos nerviosamente, al terminar de hablar me volteo para retirarme. No logro dar ni medio paso cuando siento como me toma de la muñeca, firmemente pero no muy fuerte. Volteo y lo miro con curiosidad.

Él no dice nada, solo camina hacia un sillón justo en medio de la habitación, aun sosteniendo mi muñeca, su rostro libre de expresión. Me indicó a tomar asiento mientras el buscaba entre unas carpetas sobre una mesa frente al sillón; luego de unos momentos tomó un cuadernillo y me lo entregó.

Observo el cuadernillo en mis manos y luego lo observo a él, El solo asiente alentadoramente. Lo abro y veo varios trazos, lugares, gente, animales. Todo bellamente detallado, me arrebataba el aire de mis pulmones.

—Sabes, mi sueño es entrar a la universidad de artes visuales. Pero ni aun así puedo imaginar ser la mitad de buena de lo que eres tú.

Mientras hablaba seguía viendo los dibujos de uno en uno, cuando por fin volteo a ver al hombre junto a mi veo que este tiene una mirada de sorpresa y complacencia; esta se convierte en una gran sonrisa y no dudo en devolvérsela. Llego al último dibujo y su expresión se vuelve nerviosa.

Al ver el dibujo descubro el porqué. Es un retrato mío.

En el estoy dormida, parezco estar en paz. Mi cabello dándole contorno a mi rostro, una leve y sobria sonrisa. Es…perfecto, sé que soy yo… pero esto grita arte por todos lados.

—L-lo lamento…

Rápidamente lo volteo a ver, él mira directo al suelo pero puedo ver arrepentimiento y pena en su rostro. Creo que interpreto mi silencio como disgusto.

— ¡oh! No, no, no. ¡Esto es tan hermoso que me he quedado sin palabras! E-en serio, estoy alagada-

Repentinamente fui interrumpida por un fuerte abrazo por parte de Rico. Este empezó a reír jovialmente… tal vez demasiado. Pero yo estaba ocupada intentando borrar el horripilante sonrojo de mi cara. ¡Vaya que el sujeto es fuerte!

Sin darme cuenta me le uní con mi propia risa, y le devolví el abrazo luego de darme cuenta que es puramente amistoso. Rico parece ser una persona muy física; se expresa a través de su cuerpo no sus palabras.

Pero sin previo aviso somos interrumpidos por alguien entrando a la recámara.

— Rico, ¿has visto a-…?

Era Kowalski, rápidamente ambos nos separamos; me muerdo el labio inferior. Espero no haber metido a Rico en problemas como paso con Private… el más alto solo se quedó ahí parado, viéndonos.

— ¿Qué pasa K'walski?

Rico bufo fastidiado.

— ¿Uh? ¡Oh, sí! Skipper te está esperando.

En lo último se dirigió a mí. Oh. Creo que era de esperarse. Me levanto del sillón y me dirijo a la puerta no sin antes dedicarle a Rico una última, cálida sonrisa. Paso al lado de Kowalski y este me da una mirada inquisitiva para luego salir y dirigir el camino.

Creo que este es el momento. Por alguna razón ya no tengo miedo o preocupación; ni siquiera me siento privada en ningún sentido. Me siento…

Extrañamente feliz.

**~.~**

* * *

**Ringo-Trivia**

Creo que puse mucho de mi cuchara en esta sopa, hehe.

~.~

* * *

KovatePrivalski97: Hello~ Ma amie. Gracias por tu review y por tomarte el tiempo de leer. Espero te guste este cap, tú sabes que me encantó escribirlo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Caleidoscopio**

**Disclaimer:**

**~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre. ~**

Este fic surgió como un pequeño experimento entre Umeki-Nara y yo para intentar mejorar mi escritura; esta es pata ti, Nara-sensei. También quiero agradecer a mi gran y maravillosa amiga KovatePrivalski97 por su apoyo incondicional.

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ? 

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**~.~**

Durante el camino hasta la oficina de Skipper nos mantenemos en silencio. Todavía no sé qué pensar de Kowalski, pero hasta ahora solo he recibido placenteras sorpresas de parte de Private y Rico, así que le daré el beneficio de la duda. De pronto me siento con el espíritu alto, estoy casi segura de que estoy sonriendo; es casi como si no acabara de ser secuestrada, ser abusada verbalmente o descubierto que mi jefe y ex-novio trabajan para una organización terrorista o algo así.

La falta de preocupación nunca se había sentido tan bien.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino, pero tengo que decir que estoy impresionada con el tamaño de esta casa. Kowalski se detiene ante la puerta y yo sigo su ejemplo; ahí me doy cuenta que el hombre parece estar pensando mucho sobre algo.

—Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas de parte del equipo. Skipper, nuestro líder tomó acciones sin pensar antes en las consecuencias; el tiende a hacer eso. Lo que sucede es que llevamos meses en este caso y nos están presionando mucho, en especial a Skipper. S-sólo quiero agregar que no importa la situación, no condono el secuestro de mujeres jóvenes… y, umm, l-lo l-amento.

Cuando empezó a hablar lo hizo de manera segura y con un tono de hombre de negocio, pero poco a poco se fue tornando nervioso hasta que empezó a tartamudear un poco. En serio parece arrepentido...

Intenté sonreírle pero salió como una mueca incomoda. Había algo extraño sobre este hombre; Kowalski es bastante alto y esbelto. Su cabello oscuro peinado cuidadosamente hacia atrás, ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar; sus ojos un hermoso azul real tras sus trasparentes lentes. Vestido muy profesionalmente, pantalones de tela negro, una camisa de vestir blanca bajo un chaleco negro y un par de zapatos lustrosos para combinar.

Pero tras su postura erguida e impecable presencia parece ocultar a alguien muy inseguro de sí mismo; lo triste es que ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo mucho, el pobre hombre perspira incertidumbre. También parece que nunca se aleja de esa tabla de apuntes, la sostiene como si fuese un salvavidas.

—Uhh, ¿sucede algo?

Su voz grave y masculina me sacó de mis pensamientos, tal parece que durante mi pequeño análisis me he quedado viéndolo abiertamente.

_"Me pregunto ¿qué pasaría si…?"_

— ¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo atractivo que eres?

Sólo me quedo viendo desconcertado y puedo jurar ver un poco de rojo en sus orejas. Sé que fue demasiado directo pero quiero ver cuál es su reacción. No tengo la menor idea del porque lo hago, pero estos hombres son muy interesantes, parecen sacados de un libro de ficción.

De un momento para otro su expresión pasa de la sorpresa a la soberbia. Con una sonrisa de lado y los ojos a medio cerrar se acerca a mí y me dice con voz ronca:

—Eso me han dicho.

"Uhh…"

Ok, no esperaba esto, ¿Es este hombre bipolar o algo? Hago un pequeño puchero con mis labios e intento parecer molesta pero estoy segura que mi rostro parece un tomate en este momento. Él sólo seguía deslumbrándome con su brillante sonrisa triunfadora.

— ¡H-hey! No es para tanto. Sólo estaba haciendo un punto.

— ¿Sobre mí siendo atractivo?

Preguntó con escepticismo el más alto. No sé si es posible pero siento que me estoy sonrojando el doble de lo normal.

—S-s-sólo quería hacerte sentir más a gusto… parecías bastante nervioso hace un rato.

—Mmm, ya veo. Por cierto, no me he presentado; me llamo Matthew Kowalski, es un placer.

Me ofreció su mano y la tomé pensando que solo la estrecharía; pero acercó mi mano a sus labios y la besó.

Cuando termino retiré mi mano y la cubrí con la otra, juro que sentí electricidad donde sus labios tocaron mi piel. Me estoy poniendo bastante nerviosa, ¿Cómo esta persona que acabo de conocer logra hacerme sentir así?

—M-mi nombre es-

Antes de poder seguir, el pronunció mi nombre completo. Le di una mirada llena de confusión.

—Es parte de mi trabajo saberlo. También conociste a mis compañeros. Private y Rico; de hecho me sorprende encontrarte con Rico como lo hice hace un momento, veras, generalmente él no es una persona amistosa con los extraños. ¿Cómo lo has logrado?

¿Esta persona sabe todo de mí? Mi respiración se acelera un poco cuando me doy cuenta de que se está acercando a mí, lentamente.

—Él me estaba mostrando sus dibujos, si sabes todo de mi te darás cuenta que yo quiero ser artista.

Mi voz se iba haciendo más pequeña con forme iba hablando; mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte y mis manos empezaban a sudar. ¿Qué me está pasando?

El hombre frente a mi ganó una mirada de entendimiento y me dedico una sonrisa pequeña. Parece que iba a decir algo más cuando una voz irritada se hizo escuchar al otro lado de la puerta.

—Si ya terminaron con su cotilleo de vecindad, pueden pasar de una condenada vez. Pero si quieren tómense su tiempo, no es como si tuviésemos mejores cosas que hacer, ¿eh, Kowalski?

Salvada por la campana… o tal vez todo lo contrario…

¡Por el amor a todo lo dulce! Este par de sujetos son increíbles y no en el buen sentido.

Sin mediar otra palabra ambos entramos al despacho de Skipper.

La habitación es bastante grande y ordenada, la mayoría de sus paredes cubiertas por estantes llenos de libros; algunos cuadros en la pared y un enorme escritorio de caoba se encontraba en medio del despacho; tras este una cómoda silla rotatoria de cuero, esta nos daba la espalda, no es de genios saber que Skipper estaba sentado en ella.

Este se hizo girar hacia nosotros con todo y silla, su cara claramente expresaba frustración y cansancio, pero más que nada aburrimiento. Con los dedos de su mano izquierda masajeaba el espacio entre sus ojos. Alzó una ceja y con su mano derecha señaló a unas sillas frente a su escritorio mientras tomaba un archivo y lo leía. Kowalski y yo rápidamente acatamos, pero antes de poder sentarnos Skipper llamó al más alto:

—Kowalski, necesito que archives estos informes, luego de eso que los envíes al cuartel general, ah, y recuerda enviarle una copia al equipo de Rockgut. Ya sabes cómo se pone si no está al tanto de todo.

— ¡Pero, Skipper! ¿Qué hay de-?

El líder entrecerró los ojos y luego dijo entre dientes:

—Nada de eso Teniente. Y quiero todo lo anterior por triplicado, ¿_me entiende_?

—Sí, mi comandante.

Respondió el teniente con un tono seco y una mirada severa. Luego de unos instantes salió del despacho. El líder voltea hacia mí y se apoya en el respaldo de su silla.

—Parece, muñeca, que tenemos una charla pendiente.

**~.~**

* * *

**Ringo-Trivia**

feliz cumpleaños, Pam.

~.~

* * *

**KovatePrivalski97:** Me alegra el alma que te haya gustado este pedazo de fic :p esta vez fue un poquito de K'walski, quien tambien merece amor.~

**MarleneScarlett: **Hola de nuevo.~ hehehe, lo admito, a veces fantaseo con un juego de citas con los pingüinos comando... arrestenme, me declaro culpable. :p

muchas gracias por tu apoyo~ espero este cap. tambien haya sido de tu agrado.~ pregunta random: si existiera un juego de cita de los pingüinos, ¿A quién elegirías?


	9. Chapter 9

**Caleidoscopio**

**Disclaimer:**

**~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre. ~**

Este fic surgió como un pequeño experimento entre Umeki-Nara y yo para intentar mejorar mi escritura; esta es pata ti, Nara-sensei. También quiero agradecer a mi gran y maravillosa amiga KovatePrivalski97 por su apoyo incondicional.

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ? 

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**~.~**

Intenté estar calmada, no es como si tuviera miedo; pero un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de mi pecho. Me acomodo en la silla y espero a que el líder comience.

Éste se levantó de su asiento, pasó sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y empezó a caminar por todo el despacho.

Como lo recordaba, Skipper no es tan alto como Kowalski o Rico, pero su presencia es abrumadora. Su cabello color ónix estaba peinado hacia atrás pero está visiblemente desalineado, sus ojos que son de un increíble tono de azul zafiro tienen un brillo feral, además de que su esclera estaba teñida de un leve rojo. Al igual que el teniente está vestido profesionalmente pero al mismo tiempo un poco más relajado.

Me observa como un gato a su presa, como todo un estadista.

— ¿dime, porqué crees que estas aquí?

Mi mirada se endurece, tengo que apretar mis nudillos para evitar que mi enojo se salga de control. Oh, cuanto quería gritarle al cabezota: "¿tal vez porque fui secuestrada?"

Pero algo en la mirada de Skipper me decía que simplemente contestara la condenada pregunta. ¿Por qué estoy acá? Las palabras de Kowalski retumban en mi mente.

—Buscabas una relación entre Sergei y Lenin… y me encontraste a mí…

Para este momento el líder estaba junto a mí, con una mirada neutra.

—Pero no soy quien esperabas… no te soy de utilidad…

Continúe. Sabía que estaba presionando mi suerte, pero no pude evitar hacer una pregunta yo misma.

—Entonces… ¿Qué sigo haciendo aquí?

Skipper me dio una mirada fulminante, pero luego sólo suspiró y se sentó en la silla junto a mí. Parecía muy cansado.

— ¿Hace cuánto no duermes?

¿Qué pasa con migo? ¿Acaso en serio me importa?

El hombre me miró bastante irritado.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

—Si me respondes, te diré todo lo que sé.

Skipper se miraba bastante frustrado, esta es la tercera vez que lo veo masajearse la sien en el minuto que llevamos aquí.

— ¿Acaso te importa? ¿O solo quieres buscar nuevas formas para entrometerte? ¡Porque hasta ahora no has sido más que un estorbo! ¡Un gasto innecesario de recursos! Y aun así exiges que responda a tus insignificantes preguntas como intercambio de información, que ya dejamos claro, ¡No nos sirve de nada!

El comandante prácticamente exploto, al terminar de gritar estaba de nuevo en pie, su respiración se había acelerado y su mirada era salvaje. De pronto me siento muy mal, no por los gritos, he trabajado con Sergei por meses ya me he acostumbrado, si no por las palabras. Skipper tiene razón, Sergei y Lenin en serio parecen metidos en algo peligroso, pueden hasta estar planeando hacer algo horrible, pero lo único que he hecho es sentirme mal por mí misma.

Además lo único que he hecho es estorbar y entrometerme…

_"…Lo que sucede es que llevamos meses en este caso y nos están presionando mucho, en especial a Skipper…"_

Baje mi mirada, no sé qué decir, me siento fatal. De pronto siento un deja vu.

Me veo de niña, parada frente a mis padres. Están decepcionados, claro que lo están. Mis notas no son las mejores, no tengo amigos, solo tengo mis dibujos. Recuerdo lo sola que estoy, pero más que nada, recuerdo que sólo estorbo a los demás. Por eso prefiero estar sola, aunque duela.

Puedo sentir las cálidas lagrimas caer de mis ojos hasta mi regazo. Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Mamá, papá.

Quiero disculparme con Skipper por hacerle perder su tiempo, incluso si no es mi culpa; Pero las palabras no salen de mi boca.

Lágrima tras lágrima caían de mis ojos, hace mucho que no lloraba así, ni siquiera cuando Lenin me engañó.

Con la palma de mi mano intento detener las lágrimas, pero no lo logro; de pronto frente a mí fue puesto una caja de pañuelos, tomé algunos mientras evitaba la mirada del comandante. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando el coloco su mano en mi mejilla y suavemente me obligo a darle la cara.

Su rostro denotaba cansancio, arrepentimiento y una grave incomodidad.

—Muñeca, yo… no era mi intención, uh… no soporto ver a una mujer llorar y más cundo es mi culpa. Bien no he estado durmiendo muy bien y a veces me pongo algo violento, lo sien-

Rápidamente lo interrumpí agitando mi cabeza en forma de negación. Luego de haberme tranquilizado lo suficiente, hablé. Desde el principio, como llegué a trabajar con Sergei, como así conocí a Lenin y los eventos posteriores.

Aproveché cada oportunidad para disculparme por estorbarle a él y a su equipo, pero puedo jurar que cada vez que lo hacía se estremecía un poco.

Al terminar ambos nos quedamos en silencio, él repasando la información en su mente y yo no queriendo arruinar la tranquilidad.

— ¿con que es así como se encontraban? ¿Pero, como se le pudo escapar eso a nuestra inteligencia?

Parecía hablar para sí mismo y aunque estaba aún renuente a entrometerme, esta vez sí pude responder a su pregunta.

—cada vez que Lenin llegaba lo hacía en distintos medios: autos, motocicletas, a pie; nunca dos veces igual. Lo mismo sucedía con su vestuario; en ese momento pensaba que era algo relacionado con la seguridad.

Casi no reconozco mi propia voz, está algo ronca y mi tono es monótono.

—Ya, veo. ¿Alguna idea de que entregaba?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo sé que algunos papeles para que firme, pero nunca los he leído.

—Ya veo. Así que… ¿no pasó o dijeron nada sospechoso?

Iba a negar con la cabeza una vez más, pero un recuerdo pasó por mi mente. La fiesta de navidad…

En ese entonces Lenin llegó a mitad de la celebración de navidad para que Sergei le firmara los papeles de siempre. Sergei, como siempre que tomaba alcohol, estaba de buenas e invito a Lenin algunos tragos. Yo había ido a saludar a Lenin y a desearle una feliz navidad; rápidamente me doy cuenta que ambos se habían embriagado. De la nada Lenin me toma en sus brazos y ambos se pusieron a bromear.

No les presté mucha atención hasta que Sergei mencionó que —Todos deberíamos ir a la casa de mi "Shurin"—, A lo que Lenin en broma lo mandaba a callar porque nadie debía saber sobre ese "Shurin".

Antes de poder detenerme miro hacia el comandante y pregunto:

—Skipper, ¿tú sabes lo que "Shurin" significa?

Su reacción fue muy interesante, por decirlo así. Primero me miró como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, luego se congeló a media palabra; sus ojos se expandieron exorbitantemente, de un salto se levantó del escritorio, el cual usaba de asiento, y abrió la puerta del despacho. Al abrir la puerta tres cuerpos cayeron como piezas de domino hacia adentro de la habitación, pero Skipper no le dio importancia y aun así salió a toda prisa…

Yo me quedé sentada viendo todo aquello pasar, tal vez pude ser un poco útil después de todo.

**~.~**

* * *

**Ringo-Trivia**

Shurin o "шурин" es ruso para cuñado. Por cierto, para cualquiera que haya visto la pelicula "Gravity" sabrán por que elegí el nombre de Matthew para Kowalski.~

~.~

* * *

**KovatePrivalski97: ** Espero no me haya quedado muy OOC, pronto escribiré más sobre K'walski, me gusta escribirlo, es tan tontín~ gracias por leer, luv ya sis.~

**MarleneScarlett: **Mi Dios~ Me llenas de gozo con tus palabras. Espero que este cap. te guste tanto como los otros, aunque sea algo un tanto dramático :p he estado algo ocupada com mis estudios pero hago todo lo posible por escribir más y publicar cada miercoles, gracias por tu apoyo.~


	10. Chapter 10

**Caleidoscopio**

**Disclaimer:**

**~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre. ~**

Este fic surgió como un pequeño experimento entre Umeki-Nara y yo para intentar mejorar mi escritura; esta es pata ti, Nara-sensei. También quiero agradecer a mi gran y maravillosa amiga KovatePrivalski97 por su apoyo incondicional.

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ? 

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**~.~**

Tres pares de ojos, todos de distinto tonos de azul, voltearon a verme interrogativamente; solamente me encojo de hombros.

Kowalski fue el primero en levantarse y se acercó a mi lado. Los otros no tardaron en seguirlo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A dónde fue Skipper?

Preguntó Private algo extrañado, lo veo a los ojos y con mi voz aún apagada le contesto:

—No lo sé. Solo le pregunte que significaba "Shurin" y se ha puesto así.

—conque "Shurin". Debe ser algo importante si Skipper reacciono de tal modo…

No digo nada.

De pronto Kowalski se inclina a mi nivel y me mira seriamente.

— ¿Pasó algo mientras estaban solos?

No tengo idea a que se refiere, pero no dejaba de ver el pañuelo en mi mano. Probablemente es muy obvio que estuve llorando.

_"… ¿Acaso te importa? ¿O solo quieres buscar nuevas formas para entrometerte? ¡Porque hasta ahora no has sido más que un estorbo!..."_

Yo solo bajo la mirada y de nuevo no digo nada. Lo siguiente que se es que alguien coloca su mano en mi hombro; volteo y veo a Rico. Con su mano libre quita unas lágrimas de mi mejilla…

¿Sigo llorando? ¡Que vergonzoso! Le sonrío muy débilmente en gratitud.

Escucho un bufido y me sorprendo al ver que fue de Private, parecía molesto.

—Él prometió ser amable. ¡Lo prometió!

—tú sabes que así es Skipper.

Musito Kowalski cansadamente. Hace rato tengo algo en mi mente, creo que es buen momento para preguntar.

—Señor Kowalski, ¿si ya les he dicho todo lo que se, eso significa que ya me puedo ir a casa?

La cara que hizo cuando lo llamé señor fue casi cómica, pero al escuchar el resto de la pregunta no solo él sino todos ellos me quedaron viendo sorprendidos.

—Yo, umm, supongo que si… ¿quieres…?

Vuelvo a ver mi regazo, evitando sus miradas.

—No tengo nada más que hacer acá.

Digo monótonamente. Cuando levanto la mirada veo que Private y Rico parecían decepcionados, pero ¿Por qué? Si lo único que he hecho es meterlos en problemas. Kowalski tiene una mirada seria y profesional; se levanta y de pronto se ve más alto de lo que en realidad es.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Pero K'walski… no sería mejor esperar un-

Sin embargo el más alto interrumpió al más joven.

—Dado a que Skipper no se encuentra, he de ser yo quien tome las decisiones; lamento de parte de todo nuestro equipo las molestias causadas, si esperas un momento te escoltare hasta tu apartamento.

Inmediatamente negué con la cabeza.

—No es necesario. Si pudiesen devolverme mis cosas puedo simplemente tomar un taxi.

Parece que el teniente iba a objetar, pero solo basto una mirada cansada mía para que entendiera. "Necesito estar sola".

—Entiendo. Por favor acompáñame.

Luego de unos muy incomodos minutos me encontraba frente a la puerta del cuartel de los chicos, escoltada por tres de ellos. Luego de una despedida corta me dirigí a fuera de edificio hacia el taxi que ya estaba esperándome, pero una mano en mi hombro me detuvo. Era Kowalski, sostenía una pequeña cajita negra, esta simplemente tenía un interruptor en la parte superior.

—Quiero que por favor tomes esto. Si ocurre algo o estas en problemas no dudes de presionar el interruptor y llegaremos en el acto.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Nuevamente, mi curiosidad salió a flote.

—Es un micro transmisor de baja frecuencia. Lo he programado para avisarnos de inmediato si alguien presiona su interruptor; Recuerda que estamos tratando con personas muy peligrosas.

Increíble, ¿el mismo lo ha hecho? ¡Es muy impresionante! Tomo la cajita y la llevo a mi corazón.

—Prometo usarlo con responsabilidad.

El segundo al mando solo sonrió, de pronto Private se me acerca con un trozo de papel.

—Es mi número. Es por si, umm, quieres hablar sobre lo que sea.

El pobre estaba muy nervioso, realmente es una monada. De pronto saque un bolígrafo de tinta azul marina de mi cartera, tomo su mano y escribo mi número en su palma mientras le guiño un ojo. El más joven se quedó todo colorado, creo que fui demasiado directa.

Por último pero no menos importante Rico me ofreció su mano, con una sonrisa cálida se la tomo. ¿Qué tienen estas personas que me hacen sonreír incluso cuando estoy triste? Cuando suelto su mano encuentro otro pedazo de papel, esta vez bien doblado. Con cuidado lo desdoblo y me encuentro con el dibujo que hizo de mí durmiendo. Lo vuelvo a doblar y siento de nuevo las lágrimas, sólo que esta vez no son de tristeza. Nuevamente me las quitó con su dedo pulgar y me susurró: –Sigue practicando-.

El taxi hizo sonar su claxon. Esa era mi señal, tomo mis cosas y me despido con mejor ánimo.

"gracias, chicos"

~.~

El taxi ya empezaba a desaparecer de sus vistas cuando Kowalski habló al grupo:

—Rico, asegúrate que llegue a casa. Ve en la motocicleta.

Ordenó el segundo al mando. Arrojando unas llaves al más fuerte.

—Hecho.

Masculló el experto en armas, mientras se dirigía a garaje del cuartel.

—Private, te dejo a cargo del cuartel. Necesito que envíes los documentos que están en el mesón de la cocina al cuartel central, menos al equipo de Rockgut; algo me dice que tendremos una nueva pista.

Dictaba el más alto mientras se colocaba un chaleco y tomaba unas llaves del recibidor.

— ¿A dónde irás, K'walski?

—A buscar a Skipper.

**~.~**

Skipper estaba sentado una de las mesas de un pequeño restaurante al estilo de los cincuenta cuando Kowalski lo encontró. La mesa estaba llena de platos sucios en un lado, un sándwich de atún a medio comer y la cuenta en el otro. Skipper ni siquiera lo volteo a ver a Kowalski cuando este se sentó frente a él.

—…Una hermana, tiene una hermana.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Quién tiene una hermana?

Llegó la mesera a retirar los platos y a dejar un café caliente frente al Teniente, con una sonrisa amable, el más alto musito sus gracias. Un momento luego de que la mesera se había ido el comandante volvió a hablar.

—Vladimir…

Kowalski alzo una ceja.

—Pero Max dijo que no tenía familia; y tampoco aparece nada en los archivos del cuartel general. Además ¿no creería que Rockgut sabría algo? ¡Él ha estado persiguiéndolo desde el mismo comienzo!

—…El anciano murió…

Dicho eso tomó un sorbo de su café. Oscuro. El teniente estaba anonadado por la noticia.

— ¿…murió?

—Anoche, un paro respiratorio. Pero no sin antes revelar que hay una hermana y que hace unos años se reencontraron.

— ¿Por qué Max no dijo nada?

—Dice que lo han estado siguiendo por otro negocio. Que no podía permitirse que descubrieran que ha estado dando información a nuestra gente. Ya sabes, lo usual.

El comandante se escuchaba bastante cansado. Mucho más que hace unas horas. Luego de una pausa su teniente le dio una noticia:

—La he dejado ir. A la chica.

Eso pareció despertar a Skipper. Se levantó de su asiento y golpeó la mesa con los puños cerrados, llamando la atención de los pocos comensales que había en el momento.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Y si tiene más información? O peor aún ¡¿y si nos delata?!

El genio rápidamente se puso de pie y colocó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su líder, intentando que tomara asiento nuevamente.

—Skipper, escúchame por favor, no podíamos tenerla secuestrada en el cuartel. Además le he dado un transmisor de emergencia por si algo ocurre. Ya sabes que admiro tu paranoia, pero creo que esta vez no será necesario; ella parece una buena chica, y en ese momento parecía bastante trastornada.

Le tomó un momento pero el comandante logró tranquilizarse. Incluso en su estado psicótico por falta de sueño podía recordar tan claro como el agua como la había hecho llorar…

¡Hoover Dam! Como detesta ver llorar a las mujeres.

Otra ola de cansancio azotó su cuerpo, setenta horas sin dormir… ¿Cómo es que sigue con vida? Empezó a restregar sus ojos, esperando quitar lo borroso de sus retinas.

—Skipper, enserio creo que deberías dormir un poco.

Musitó kowalski, terminando su café y dejando propina sobre la mesa.

—Nn puedo, mm, t-tengo que informar a Buck…

Murmuró el líder, mientras también dejaba dinero sobre la mesa y se levantaba tiesamente.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo; tómate el día.

Ambos hombres salieron del restaurante y subieron a la camioneta, kowalski como el conductor obviamente.

—Mm, ¿estás seguro que puedes con eso?

El teniente se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y se percató que su líder hiciese lo mismo antes de responder.

—Lo he hecho cientos de veces. No le tengo miedo a Rockgut… al menos no mucho.

Empezó a conducir hacia el cuartel en silencio, pero tenía mucho en su cabeza; en especial…

—Skipper, puedo preguntarte… ¿Qué opinas de esa chica?

El teniente sintió un leve sonrojo al hablar del tema. Se detuvo esperando a que un semáforo cambiara a verde.

—Fuera de la misión, quiero decir. ¿No te parece que sería agradable invitarla a cenar…? ¡Como disculpa! Por supuesto, es que-

Pero el monóogo del genio fue interrumpido por los fuertes ronquidos de su comandante y compadre, quien plácidamente dormía en su asiento.

El más alto sólo pudo reír nervioso y luego caer de cara sobre el volante, deprimido.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con él?

~.~

* * *

**Ringo-Trivia**

**Soy alérgica a lo cursi... ¿Eso me hace cínica? **

~.~

******KovatePrivalski97: **Aquí está como lo prometí, debo admitir que fue un capítulo difícil de escribir pues yo no tolero mucho lo cursi. :p pero también fue divertido. Espero te guste.~

**jessy:** ¡Gracias por leer! hago lo que puedo.~


	11. Chapter 11

**Caleidoscopio**

**Disclaimer:**

**~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre. ~**

Este fic surgió como un pequeño experimento entre Umeki-Nara y yo para intentar mejorar mi escritura; esta es pata ti, Nara-sensei. También quiero agradecer a mi gran y maravillosa amiga KovatePrivalski97 por su apoyo incondicional.

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ? 

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**~.~**

Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro en mi habitación, mi cama, mis sabanas, mis cuadros, mi viejo despertador. Esta vez no es un sueño.

Por alguna razón estoy algo decepcionada.

Pese a estar despierta desde hace como un par de horas no me movido ni un centímetro. El único sonido que escucho es el tráfico y ese molesto sonido que hace la maquina contestadora cuando está llena; desde ayer esta así pero había podido ignorarlo lo suficiente, ahora implemente me está atormentando.

Volteo a ver mi despertador, este marca las 8:23 A.M. oficialmente estoy atrasada en mi trabajo, simplemente no puedo lograr que me importe un poco. Luego de todo lo que supe en este fin de semana no estoy segura de que hacer o no hacer.

En contra de mi juicio decido que ya es hora de levantarme, estando acostada nada se solucionará. Me dirijo a la cocina a prepararme un gran desayuno. Entre el tiempo que estuve secuestrada y ayer me he perdido de varias comidas, exceptuando el desayuno que me prepararon Private y Rico…

De alguna manera me encuentro sonriendo, en serio esos chicos son especiales. No me tardo mucho en cocinar, de todos modos sólo es para mí misma. Mientras desayuno observo la maquina contestadora, creo que es mejor escucharlos ahora que nunca.

Ayer en la tarde cuando llegué a mi departamento descubrí que mi celular estaba apagado, al momento de encenderlo descubrí una montaña de llamadas. Ahora, no es como si soy popular o algo así de hecho la mayoría de las llamadas perdidas son de mis padres. Nunca les he generado tanta confianza o madures como lo hacían mis hermanos así que han generado una especie de control sobre mi persona…

Esto no saldrá bien.

Así es como pasé los siguientes minutos, escuchando llamadas con quejas, amenazas, críticas y a veces hasta preocupación; debo recordar llamarlos y darles una excusa o algo pero son los siguientes mensajes los que me dejaron helada…

"…Hola, nena, quería saber si ya te has calmado… sabes que eres la única para mi… aquella chica no significa nada, yo sólo… te extraño…" Bip.

"…nena, pasé por tu apartamento pero no vi a nadie, quiero verte, sabes que lo siento mucho… espero que me perdones…" Bip.

"… Hey, ¿estás bien? tus padres me llamaron, dijeron que no contestabas y que tu celular está apagado. Creí que solo era conmigo… por favor llámame…" Bip

¿Mis padres lo llamaron? ¡Pero si ellos lo odian! Parece que estoy hasta el cuello de problemas.

El sonido del teléfono sonando casi me provoca un infarto. Dudo unos segundos, ¿y si es Lenin de nuevo? Pero creo que es peor que piense que algo me pasó…

Al final contesto. Resulto ser una compañera de trabajo, Bethy, hablaba de una forma callada pero alarmada.

—Uh, ¿hola?

— "Chica, ¿dónde estás? El jefe está exhalando fuego, casi literalmente, Amber se equivocó y le trajo un emparedado lleno de jalapeños. Como sea lleva un rato preguntando por ti, y con eso me estoy ahorrando los detalles sórdidos; ¿Dónde diablos estas?

—Uh, Bethy, hoy no iré a trabajar…

-¿Estás loca? ¿Que no recuerdas lo que le paso al último sujeto que se tomó un día libre sin avisarle al jefe al menos una semana antes? ¡No quiero verte en la portada del diario de la mañana!

Oh Dios, en serio no necesitaba oír eso…

—E-en serio, Bethy, hoy no me siento bien.

—…Pues no te escuchas bien. Creo que puedo encontrar algo que decir al jefe. Pero me debes una.

Ni siquiera sé si volveré a ese trabajo…

—Muchas gracias Bethy.

Colgamos.

¿Qué es lo que haré ahora? No quiero volver allá ahora que sé que Sergei es un matón, pero no puedo renunciar y ya. Encontrar otro trabajo tomaría bastante tiempo y mis ahorros no son tan impresionantes.

Mi teléfono celular sonó repentinamente, esta vez casi ni reaccioné, así de mal me siento.

— ¿Bueno?

— "…Hehehe, hola…soy, umm, yo-"

¡¿Private?!

— ¿Private? ¿Sucede algo?

Pregunto con ansiedad y preocupación y supongo que mi voz así lo demostraba.

— "¡Oh no, no! Sólo quería saber si estás bien. Lamento haberte asustado…"

Pongo la mano sobre mi pecho y respiro profundamente. Honestamente tengo miedo, pero para variar no es únicamente por mí misma, el hecho de pensar que alguien tan joven y dulce como Private arriesga su vida diariamente me afecta más de lo que pensé posible.

— "¿…Estás bien?"

—Sí, simplemente algo nerviosa. Dime ¿Cómo estás? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

— "Oh, muy bien gracias. De hecho quería hablar contigo si es posible, ya sabes cundo salgas del trabajo si tienes tiempo…"

_¿Quiere hablar conmigo? _

—Oh…

_¿Qué es lo que quiero?_

—De hecho hoy no fui a trabajar.

— "¿en serio? ¿Estás bien?"

_Ni siquiera lo sé…_

—Estoy bien, enserio. Como no fui a trabajar tengo todo el día libre, ¿Y tú? ¿Estas libre ahora?

— "De hecho sí, estoy en Central Park."

—Perfecto, espérame en la salida oeste, llegaré en un momento.

— "bien, nos vemos entonces."

Cuelgo, rápidamente me cambio de ropa: una blusa de rayas horizontales rojas y blancas, por encima un suéter azul marino con el dibujo de un ancla; para terminar un par de pescadores blancos y unas zapatillas rojas. Arreglé perezosamente mi cabello en un mono de lado, tome mis llaves y Salí de mi apartamento.

**~.~**

Varios minutos después me encuentro en la entrada oeste de Central Park, es bastante irónico haber citado a Private aquí, pero definitivamente lo fue más haberlo encontrado cerca de la misma fuente de los deseos que visite antes de ser secuestrada por Skipper.

Estaba inclinado sobre la fuente, sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa enorme. ¿Habrá pedido un deseo?

Llevaba puesto una camisa negra y encima una camiseta a cuadros roja; un par de pantalones de mezclilla claros y zapatillas deportivas. Su cabello está un poco más alborotado que la última vez que lo vi. No creo que se haya dado cuenta pero está llamando mucho la atención, la atención de chicas jóvenes.

Aprovecho que tiene los ojos cerrados y me acerco, como lo recuerdo es un poco más alto que yo. Cuando por fin abre los ojos y me mira frente a él pega un pequeño grito de sorpresa, enserio es adorable. Cubro mi boca con una mano para ocultar mi sonrisa.

—Lamento si te asusté, Private.

El pobre chico se sonrojo un poco y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Oh, umm, no fue nada, sólo me tomaste por sorpresa.

— ¿Estabas pidiendo un deseo?

Me ofreció una sonrisa culpable.

—Sí. Esta fuente y yo tenemos algo de historia, en fin, me alegra poder verte.

Private me sonríe con más naturalidad y sin dudar le devuelvo la sonrisa; puedo jurar sentir las miradas sobre nosotros, pero creo que las dirigidas a mi estaban llenas con algo de hostilidad. Algo nerviosa por tal atención tomé a Private de la mano y nos dirigí a un pequeño puesto de hielitos.

Mientras nos sentamos a comer nuestro postre decidí preguntar lo que tenía en mente desde hace rato:

— ¿Private?

Volteo hacia el chico ligeramente, pero termino dirigiendo mi mirada en mi propio postre por culpa de la ansiedad.

— ¿Hmm?

El chico estaba algo distraído con su hielito. Al parecer es el postre favorito del equipo.

— ¿Por qué me llamaste? ¿Sucede algo?

Eso fue suficiente para llamar su atención.

—Oh, eso. Verás…

Su cara pasó de neutral a muy serio en un instante.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

**~.~**

* * *

**Ringo-Trivia**

**La damas quieren un pedazo del pastel de Private. **

~.~

******KovatePrivalski97: **No tienes que calmarte~ me gusta tu entusiasmo. :p hasta ahora Kowalski es el mas divertido de escribir.~ pero por ahora estaremos enfocados unos momentos en el inigualable Private. (insertar corazones)

**jessy:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Aquí dejo otro desastroso capítulo. (por cierto, por alguna razon el doc manager no me deja copiar todo tu nombre de usuario).


	12. Chapter 12

**Caleidoscopio**

**Disclaimer:**

**~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre. ~**

Este fic surgió como un pequeño experimento entre Umeki-Nara y yo para intentar mejorar mi escritura; esta es pata ti, Nara-sensei. También quiero agradecer a mi gran y maravillosa amiga KovatePrivalski97 por su apoyo incondicional.

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ? 

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**~.~**

— ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

Private hizo una mueca y se pasó la mano por su cabello, por un instante fui tentada a hacer lo mismo, su cabello se ve tan suave.

—Bien, uh, primero quiero pedir disculpas por Skippah.

Lo quedo viendo igual de seria.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas por algo que no hiciste?

—Porque creo que lo mereces. Skippah no ha sido él mismo desde el comienzo de esta misión, bueno sí y no al mismo tiempo.

Mientras habla empiezo a lamer mi hielito antes de que éste se derrita. Es lo mismo que me dijo Kowalski.

—Kowalski mencionó algo parecido. Skipper ha tenido mucha presión y es un caso de suma importancia, por eso no le guardo rencor.

Lo que digo es la verdad, no encuentro en mí una gota de rencor hacia el líder cabezota. De hecho hasta estoy un poco agradecida, quien sabe lo que hubiese pasado en el futuro si no me entero de la verdad.

—Es un poco más que eso…

Private parece estar buscando por palabras. Voltea hacia mí y da un gran suspiro.

—Creo que es mejor si comienzo desde el inicio…

~.~

fue hace casi tres años cuando fuimos transferidos hasta acá, Manhattan. Al principio todo era metódico, de la base a la misión, de la misión a la base. Teníamos prohibido cualquier interacción con los vecinos, incluso con los que se tomaron la molestia en querer conocernos. Skipper siempre fue paranoico pero en ese entonces era algo incontrolable.

No tardamos mucho en hacernos una mala reputación, de hecho creo que todos nos miraban como un grupo de mafiosos o algo porque todos nos evitaban a toda costa. Cuando en el cuartel general se enteraron nos hicieron saber que el punto de un trabajo encubierto era poder pasar desapercibidos, en otras palabras lo contrario a lo que hacíamos.

Ahí fue cuando cambiamos de táctica, en ese momento interactuar con los vecinos era otra de nuestras misiones. Sin embargo era una misión que fallábamos rotundamente; intento tras intento, la gente parecía huir más de lo que era normal. Skipper estaba bastante frustrado, nunca una de sus misiones había sido tal fracaso como aquella. En aquel entonces yo notaba como cada intento que hacíamos se miraba vacío y metódico, como una mala obra de teatro; así que cada vez que tenía que tratar con los vecinos y me encontraba sin compañía lo hacía a mi manera, honestamente, sin guiones o sonrisas falsas.

Cuando Skipper se dio cuenta de que a algunos vecinos no sólo no les infundía miedo sino que hasta les agradaba mi presencia me exigió una respuesta. Les dije a mis compañeros la verdad, no se convencieron. Simplemente no podían ver lo que yo veía; tantas misiones peligrosas los habían endurecido.

En ese entonces los chicos eran algo distintos a lo que son hoy. Skipper era bastante frío, tanto con desconocidos como con nosotros, su propio equipo. Kowalski no hablaba con nadie a menos que fuese necesario, nunca demostrando emoción. Rico era… ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso, le era muy difícil controlar sus impulsos y la violencia era su única forma de desahogarse. Y yo, bueno, les temía a todos ellos, mucho.

Yo seguía haciendo lo mismo, siendo honestamente cortes, mientras los chicos lo hacían de forma forzada, todo terminando igual de desastroso. Hasta que un día algo lo cambio todo…

El lugar donde vivimos es un conjunto de condominios alrededor de una calle sin salida, generalmente en forma de edificios de apartamentos, las únicas excepciones eran el cuartel y el edificio justo al frente de este, los cuales eran más grandes. Este último permanecía vacío desde que habíamos llegado unos meses atrás. Hasta que un día nos enteramos que unas personas se iban a mudar.

Luego de investigar a los nuevos vecinos y descubrir que estaban "limpios" Skipper perdió interés en ellos, hasta que le recordé que debíamos ser buenos vecinos. Luego de averiguar que a los nuevos vecinos les gustaban las fiestas decidimos hacer una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida. Al decir que no terminó como esperábamos estaría quedándome corto.

Los vecinos, que al final fueron tres, resultaron ser bastantes problemáticos; no solo para la vida diaria sino que hasta nuestras misiones. Recuerdo que fueron momentos caóticos y estresantes, pero pronto pude notar que algo había cambiado. No se si fue por el hecho de que Skipper no escondía su desagrado hacia el trio o que a estos honestamente no les importaba en lo más mínimo, pero causó un cambio en el equipo, aun si fue pequeño.

Poco a poco los chicos se fueron relajando y aunque Skipper insistía en que nos estábamos volviendo "suaves" podía ver que el que más cambiaba era él. También hay que decir que gracias a nuestros problemáticos vecinos logramos establecer nuevos lasos de amistad con más vecinos y pudimos dar el mensaje que queríamos, algo que entre líneas seria: "somos los buenos no los malos, estamos aquí para ayudar". A pesar del caos y todas las noches sin poder dormir agradezco la llegada de los L'emmoure.

Meses después llegó una nueva vecina. Como con cada llegada de vecinos nuevos, la paranoia de Skipper se disparó a su punto más alto. Lo único puedo decir que la intromisión de nuestro equipo sumado a nuestros escandalosos vecinos dio un resultado bastante sobrecogedor en la pobre chica. Ella acababa de mudarse desde California a Manhattan por sus estudios, era una chica muy agradable e independiente, siempre buscando el lado bueno de las cosas en otras palabras, muchas cosas que Skipper no era, así que era normal que pelearan como perros y gatos.

Llegó un día en que un viejo archienemigo de Skipper apareció, al principio sólo para burlarse y molestar a nuestro líder, hasta el día en que decidió atacar en serio. Secuestró a nuestra vecina y pensaba usarla como carnada; al principio funcionó. Skipper estaba histérico y decidió que fue su responsabilidad y sin hablarlo con nosotros se entregó. Sin embargo al final todo terminó bien, llegamos a tiempo para darle apoyo a nuestro líder, aunque no es como si lo necesitara, tenía todo bajo control, como siempre.

No estoy seguro de lo que pasó entre Skipper y nuestra amiga ese día pero desde entonces ella y Skipper son más unidos. Desde ese día Marlene Brown se volvió una parte importante en nuestra vida.

Luego de todo eso y de otros sucesos más empecé a ver un cambio más grande en nuestro equipo. Todo mejoró en nuestra misión, teníamos aún más vecinos confiando en nosotros, nuestro equipo se hizo más fuerte, eran buenos tiempos. Eso es, hasta que llegó Rockgut…

Buck Rockgut es uno de los miembros más respetables en nuestra organización, sus técnicas de rastreo y supervivencia son leyenda, es una de las personas más rudas e intimidantes que conozco pero sobre todo eso está loco de remate…

Un día sin algún aviso llegó hasta nuestro cuartel, aparentemente alguna vez ese cuartel fue suyo antes de tener que ir a una misión en la cual terminaría como M.I.A. Al parecer estuvo perdido en una pequeña isla al sureste del pacifico por años; si antes de eso estaba loco era fácil de imaginar que ahora no está precisamente mejor. Al principio creyó que nosotros invadíamos su propiedad y nos derribó casi sin ningún problema, para alguien de su edad es muy fuerte. Lego de explicarle nuestra situación el decidió por sí mismo que sería el nuestro guía y superior encargado de misiones.

Yo no creí que fuera buena idea pero Skipper, quien lo había admirado desde joven, estaba extasiado así que no había solución alguna. Como imaginé, las misiones de Rockgut fueron bastante peligrosas y demandantes; con el tiempo dejamos de interactuar con nuestros vecinos y amigos, también decidió que trabajáramos individualmente, son raras las misiones en que estamos juntos, poco a poco nos está separando. Estos días Skipper ha tenido más presión que nunca, no duerme, raramente come y se encierra por horas buscando una pista; nosotros también estamos cansados. No sé qué hacer.

Los chicos se dan cuenta, eso lo sé, pero nadie dice o hace algo. Siento que es mi deber, tengo que hacer algo para salvar a nuestro equipo, antes... que sea muy tarde.

~.~

Mi vista está fija hacia el suelo, mi cabello cubre mi rostro de la vista de Private y no digo nada pensando en lo que acabo de escuchar. Parece algo sacado de un libro de ciencia ficción, pero he aquí una prueba viviente sentada junto a mí también en silencio.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—no sé, yo… sólo quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo somos humanos… pero también quiero… si tú puedes…

Volteo hacia el chico a mi lado, tiene una mirada entre perdida y devastada, después de todo esta es su vida y no un cuento de ficción. Extiendo mi brazo y lo pongo en su hombro pero no reacciona hasta que coloco suavemente mi cabeza en su pecho en una especie de abrazo de lado.

Puedo sentir su cuerpo tensarse y el sutil aroma de camomila que lo rodea. Luego de unos instantes se relaja y me devuelve el abrazo. Levanto la mirada y le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

—Tú quieres mi ayuda.

No fue una pregunta, es un hecho. Lentamente y con una pequeña sonrisa triste asiente con la cabeza.

—Está bien, haré lo posible por ayudar.

Lo ojos de Private se expandieron y me miró con lo que yo creo es agradecimiento y alivio.

— ¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, a pesar de todo ustedes me agradan, aunque apenas los conozco.

Él tomó mis manos en las suyas y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Su terso y juvenil rostro brillaba junto a su cálida sonrisa, no hay duda, Private es realmente atrac-

"Grrruuup"

La dulce mirada del chico se transformó en mortificación y su pálida tez se tornó rojo manzana. Tuve que morder mi labio inferior para evitar sonreír divertida.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Uhh, no tuve tiempo de desayunar pero…

De un golpe me levanto y como nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas Private también se levantó.

—Entonces vamos a comer.

Él solo me miro algo extrañado pero no me detuvo cuando empecé a caminar.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Preguntó curiosamente mientras observaba con intensidad hacia nuestras manos. Me volteo hacia él y le sonrío enormemente.

—A mi apartamento.

**~.~**

* * *

**Ringo-Trivia**

**He aquí una patética escusa de resumen… ok, no ha sido mi mejor capítulo pero era necesario escribirlo. Sin embargo queda aún más por contar…**

**L'emmoure se pronuncia "lemu(g)", es el apellido que elegí para los lémures con mi corto conocimiento en fonética francesa. Sin mencionar que no es muuuuy original que digamos… además elegí el apellido Brown para Marlene.**

**Por cierto, durante éste resumen decidí no utilizar el acento de Private (como habrán notado), para que se vea (¿lea?) más bonito.**

~.~

**********jessy:** Enserio gracia por leer, significa mucho para mí. Lamento si éste capítulo es algo acelerado y confuso.

******KovatePrivalski97: **Heh, pues yo tampoco. Pero me encanta que pienses así (sobre Private siendo atractivo), pues es algo que quiero expresar con éste fic. aunque como mencioné, éste no es mi mejor capítulo espero se haya calmado un poco tu intriga. Sin embargo hay muchas cosas que mantendré ocultas por ahora.


	13. Chapter 13

**Caleidoscopio**

**Disclaimer:**

**~Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre. ~**

Este fic surgió como un pequeño experimento entre Umeki-Nara y yo para intentar mejorar mi escritura; esta es pata ti, Nara-sensei. También quiero agradecer a mi gran y maravillosa amiga KovatePrivalski97 por su apoyo incondicional.

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia es Lectora x ? 

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**~.~**

No tardamos mucho en llegar a mi apartamento, parece que lo que dicen es cierto "cuando se está bien acompañado hasta la distancia más larga parece un corto paseo". Rápidamente abro la puerta de mi apartamento y dejo pasar a Private quien miraba alrededor con mucha curiosidad.

Bien, mi apartamento no era el más grande pero en cuanto a decoración soy bastante creativa. Recién me había mudado cuando decidí que las aburridas paredes blancas serian un lienzo perfecto. También procuraba visitar el mercado de pulgas para encontrar objetos bizarros de vez en cuando; espero no sea demasiado "extravagante" para mi invitado.

Sin embargo Private se veía bastante fascinado, hasta lo escuche susurrar algunos elogios. Eso me hizo sonrojar un poco, es poca la gente que ha visitado mi apartamento y aún más poca la que elogia su decoración.

Muerdo mi labio inferior y voy directo hacia la cocina. Entre la cocina y la sala de estar se encuentra un mesón, me apoyo sobre este y carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención del distraído chico. Private pegó un pequeño brinco y luego volteó hacia mi algo avergonzado.

Sólo le dedico una gran sonrisa y le señalo a una de las sillas del mesón, este acata de inmediato. Es bastante gracioso lo tenso y nervioso que se puso de pronto. Hice una pequeña reverencia y extendí mis brazos señalando a toda la cocina.

— ¡Bienvenido a mi cocina! Donde tal vez la comida no sea tan grandiosa pero aun así se hace con amor. ¿Puedo pedir su orden, galante caballero?

La reacción fue la esperada, el joven frente a mi empezó a reír divertido.

—Mmm, no estoy seguro. ¿Qué me recomienda, encantadora damisela?

Tapo mi boca con una de mis manos pero no logro ahogar mi risa, incluso hizo un pequeño acento, uno diferente al que usualmente tiene quiero decir.

—Si yo improvisara algo, ¿te atreverías a comerlo?

— "_Me atreveré a todo lo que pueda hacer un hombre. Quien se atreva a más es insensato_."

¿Huh? ¿Es eso Shakespeare?

Creo que mi rostro delato mi perplejidad pues Private me dedico una sonrisa algo traviesa.

— ¿Te gusta el pescado?

— ¡Me encanta! De hecho a los chicos también les gusta. Es algo que nosotros cuatro tenemos en común.

Aún con esa sonrisa torcida me respondió vivazmente. ¿A los cuatro les gusta el pescado? Interesante.

—_Filet de poisson_ _pané_ será entonces.

Es su turno de quedarse perplejo y el mío de sonreír traviesamente. Sin decir más me pongo a cocinar.

~.~

Varios minutos después de terminar nuestro almuerzo seguíamos enfrascados en conversación, sólo que esta vez era de temas más ligeros como metas, arte, teatro, anécdota tras anécdota. Realmente me gustaba la compañía de Private, es un chico muy dulce y honesto, también un poco despistado e ingenuo, pero sobre todo eso es una gran persona.

También es bastante gracioso como insiste en adivinar mi receta secreta de empanado, creo que realmente le gustó mi comida.

— ¿Es alguna clase de especia picante, verdad?

—Private, la mayoría de las especias son picantes.

—Oh, cierto. ¿Paprika?

Coloque mi mentón sobre mis dedos entrelazados y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Acaso no me viste preparando la comida?

—Si pero… Estaba distraído.

Me respondió distraídamente (irónicamente) para luego congelarse en su asiento.

¿Uh? ¿Distraído?

Pero antes de poder siquiera preguntar su teléfono celular empezó a sonar. Curiosamente era la melodía tema de Los Lunacornios. Private observó el identificador de llamadas e hizo una pequeña mueca.

— ¿…Sucede algo?

—Oh, no. Es Skippah.

Respondió lentamente, pero también parecía algo ansioso.

_¿Skipper? ¿Habrá pasado algo grave?_

— ¿Será algo grave?

Creo que mi preocupación se reflejó en mi voz y rostro porque Private se levantó algo alarmado agitando sus brazos ligeramente.

—N-no, no creo que sea… lo que pasa es que no le dije que vendría a verte.

_¡¿Qué cosa dijo?!_

— ¡Private!

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Pero tengo mis razones!

A pesar de que dijo eso se veía bastante nervioso.

— ¿no vas a contestar?

Pregunté ya más calmada luego de notar que aún no contestaba la llamada.

—Oh…

Fue lo único que dijo mientras marcaba el botón de aceptar y se acercaba el aparato al oído. Por las muecas que hace es fácil saber que Skipper no estaba contento. Private no parece el tipo de persona que rompe las reglas, pero desde que lo conozco sigue metiéndose en problemas con su líder, sin embargo lo que me dijo en el parque…

_"Siento que es mi deber, tengo que hacer algo para salvar a nuestro equipo, antes... que sea muy tarde."_

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar como la voz del líder cabezota aumentaba de volumen, el pobre Private se veía bastante avergonzado.

—si necesitas privacidad puedes ir al balcón.

Le susurré mientras le señalaba la ubicación de mi balcón. Con una mirada agradecida rápidamente tomó mi sugerencia. Unos momentos antes de que saliese pude jurar que Skipper lo estaba reprimiendo como una madre sobreprotectora haría con su hijo. Cubrí mis labios para ocultar una sonrisa, eso definitivamente es lindo.

Con el espíritu bastante en alto tomé los platos y los llevé hasta el fregadero. Mientras lavo los platos no puedo evitar pensar en la promese que le he hecho a Private. No encuentro una razón congruente de porque prometí algo que está muy por fuera de mi alcance, pero dentro de mi realmente deseo poder ayudar a los chicos.

El chirrido del timbre me saca de mis pensamientos súbitamente. ¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Será Skipper o alguno de los chicos?

Mientras me seco las manos con un mantel abro la puerta, con decir que no esperaba a esta persona en específico me quedo corta.

— ¡Nena! ¡Gracias al cielo estás bien!

No sé si sentir miedo o enojo, de hecho no sé si siquiera puedo sentir algo en este momento, estoy petrificada, helada, ni siquiera siento el latir de mi propio corazón. Mi ex-novio, no, ¡un criminal peligroso me tiene atrapada entre sus brazos!

¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Y si sabe que yo sé?! ¡¿Y si encuentra a Private?! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Debo fingir que no se nada?

—Nena ¿estás bien? te vez algo pálida.

Con eso salgo de mi estado nervioso y con toda la fuerza que puedo mostrar en una situación así lo empujo lo suficiente para que me suelte.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Mi voz estaba algo temblorosa pero firme y lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuche por todo el apartamento. Con algo de suerte Private me escucharía.

—Nena, hace días que no oía de ti y luego de lo que paso hace unos días creí que tú…

Lenin me miro con seriedad, hasta casi parecía en verdad estar preocupado, pero eso no podía ser, ya no tengo idea de que pensar. Rápidamente me recuerdo que esto no se trata de mí, Lenin es un criminal y los chicos necesitan una pista para su caso… tal vez yo…

—¿Creíste que yo que? ¿Qué no podría vivir sin ti? ¡Hah! No te recuerdo tan lleno de ti mismo Lenin.

Me cruzo de brazos y lo fulmino con la mirada. No parece sospechar que sé su secreto, si tan sólo puedo lograr que hable…

—Ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lenin dio un suspiro y paso su mano por su cabello, esta vez la acción no me hace sentir nada. Llevaba puesto una simple camiseta negra que abrazaba ligeramente sus pectorales y brazos, unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y botas marrones. En su brazo cargaba su casco de motocicleta y un pequeño ramo de flores, eso me hizo fruncir la boca. ¿En serio cree que esto llegara a algún lado? La única razón por la cual le dirijo la palabra son los chicos.

Luego de unos momentos me ofrece las flores, yo le dedico una mirada venenosa.

— Te has equivocado, la vecina vive a unas puertas por allá.

Le señalo con el dedo hacia el pasillo y él se estremece ligeramente.

—Nena, eso fue- ehh yo… déjame explicar-

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Lenin?

—Uhh, hay algunas cosas que necesito y he dejado aquí… pero si quieres-

Musitó nervioso pero lo interrumpí de nuevo.

—Iré a buscar tus cosas, no te muevas de aquí.

Le cerré la puerta en el rostro y me dirijo rápidamente al armario, no sé porque aún conservo sus cosas, las hubiese botado o donado pero no había cruzado por mi mente. También debo pensar en alguna forma para sacarle información, pero lo primordial es sacarlo de aquí antes de que vea a Private. Cuando regresaba al salón noté mi cartera sobre una mesita en el pasillo, se me ocurrió una cosa y me puse a buscar en uno de los bolsillos. El control remoto de Kowalski.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose me llamó la atención. Oh no.

Cuando regresé al salón me encontré de nuevo con Lenin y éste estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del balcón. ¡No no no nononono!

-¡¿Qué demonios haces Lenin?!

Grité soltando la caja llena de objetos, pero ya era tarde, la había abierto.

_Lo lamento Private…_

**~.~**

* * *

**Ringo-Trivia**

**_Filet de poisson_ _pané = filete de pezcado empanado, DUH.~_  
**

**_~.~_**

**Quiera agradecer a aquellos que leen este fic, pero tengo que anunciar una pequeña pausa (dos semanas o más) ya que he estado bastante ocupada, soy una universitaria responsable ( :p ) estudiando una ingeniería y es fecha de exámenes. Pero no se preocupen, este fic aun da para más; volverá con giros de argumentos, acción, misterios, pregunta y respuestas, hasta algo de romance (por fin). **

~.~

******KovatePrivalski97: **Hehehe, me alegra que te guste (el apellido), es obvio que me he vuelto loca con el francés.~ Y sí, este fic tendrá algo de Skilene. Hehehe lo siento por el cliffhanger pero no pude evitarlo.

**MarleneScarlett: **Sabes, creo que tú y yo nos llevaríamos bien, yo también dibujo, de hecho escribir es sólo un pasatiempo, mi pasión son las artes visuales. Tengo un deviantart (mismo nombre de cuenta), pero es raro que suba mis dibujos. :p

También me gusta el misterio y el humor (Lo notaras en este y otros fics que tal vez suba en un futuro cercano), así que espera mucho de eso en siguientes capítulos. Quiero agradecer tu apoyo, hehe, no me considero buena ya que soy principiante, sé que en algo me equivocaré, así es a vida, pero gracia, significa mucho para mí. Si decides hacer una cuenta y subir tus fics con gusto los leeré. ~ Hey, hace unos meses yo no sabía cómo esto de subir fics funcionaba, pero se vuelve fácil. Si necesitas ayuda (en lo que quieras) sólo pídelo.


End file.
